This game is called survivin'
by Junnie
Summary: Une première enquête du Commandant Malefoy. Un meurtre sordide force Drago à pénétrer les bas-fonds du monde Moldu. Lui qui pensait avoir vu le pire chez les sorciers s'apercevra que les Moldus sont les meilleurs en terme de Chaos. Et le tout sans magie.
1. The money feels good

Bienvenue à tous !

Voici une nouvelle fiction que j'essaie d'écrire, et comme vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'une enquête policière. C'est la première fois que je tente une telle aventure, et je ne suis pas convaincue que le résultat soit très bon, je trouve ça difficile de créer du suspense ou du mystère et je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce registre. (Même si j'en ai lu masse).

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez tout au long, pour que j'ai la possibilité de rectifier le tir et de ne pas tomber dans la médiocrité (HAHA).

En ce qui concerne le prologue, il s'agit d'une scène d'exposition des personnages récurrents plutôt que de l'introduction de la véritable intrigue qui apparaîtra bien sur dès le premier chapitre. J'espère réussir tout au long de la fiction à dépeindre les contours des personnages à travers l'enquête, sans que celle-ci supprime la complexité de leur caractère et de leurs relations. Je veux essayer de leur donner une vie en dehors des enquêtes. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner.

Donc, même si ce prologue paraît curieux dans le cadre d'une "fiction-policière", ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne manquera pas de liens avec la suite ...

Bien à vous, Junnie.**_

* * *

_****_THIS GAME IS CALLED SURVIVIN'_**

(Une première enquête du commandant Malefoy)

_**Prologue : The money feels good (and your life you like it well).**_

**Quelques mois avant l'affaire.**

Enluminures et dorures. Or et velours. Marbre et cristal. Du luxe en profusion. L'hôtel particulier, construit au début du XVIIIe siècle, selon la date gravée sur la dalle du perron, suivait un modèle baroque exagéré qui donnait toutefois à l'atmosphère un ton aérien et surélevé, à renforts de miroirs, de moulures, mis en valeur par la patine du temps.

Drago aurait pu se sentir chez lui s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces gens. Froissements de robes de soie ou glissements des souliers qui dansent, étouffés par le tintement des coupes et la rumeur des voix : une nouvelle réception de l'aristocratie sorcière britannique. Au moins pour une fois, l'endroit était délicieusement choisi.

- Cela me rappelle mon enfance… Du temps où je rêvais d'être la princesse d'un royaume enchanté !

Drago sourit aux paroles de sa mère, qui pendue à son bras, ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés. Et pourtant, elle en avait vu et possédé, des palais !

- où est ton prince charmant ?

- En train de parler affaires, quelque part dans la foule. Tu penses qu'il négocierait un prix pour ce lustre, pour me faire plaisir ?

Drago leva la tête et fut ébloui par le lustre dont les centaines de cristaux épurés faisaient miroiter les flammes des bougies.

- N'y compte pas trop.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Oh ! Voici mon amie Heather que j'aperçois là-bas ! Tu sais, la mère de la petite Shelly ?

- Je veux bien te croire, déclara Drago, ne sachant que répondre.

- Je vais la saluer, cela ne te gêne pas ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le balcon et le parc au-dessus duquel il trônait, étaient à l'image du reste de l'enceinte : sublimes. Drago s'accouda à la balustrade pour contempler la beauté qui s'offrait à lui. Il faisait nuit noire, les immenses portes vitrées refermées filtraient le bruit qui provenait de la salle de bal, imitation réussie de la Galerie des Glaces de Versailles, en plus spacieux. Silence, obscurité et brise légère accordèrent à Drago un instant de paix qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps. Il se retourna pour regarder un moment ses parents qui évoluaient à l'intérieur avec grâce, sur une musique qu'il n'entendait pas.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il la remarqua. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-elle ? Aucune idée. L'encre de la nuit la dissimulait entièrement, seul le bout incandescent de sa cigarette la trahissait.

- Bonsoir. Dit Drago, s'attendant en réalité à ce qu'un homme lui réponde.

Un sourire moqueur dévoila des dents parfaitement alignées qui firent briller l'éclat de leur émail dans l'obscurité. La cigarette atterrit dans le cendrier d'airain prévu à cet effet et une jeune femme s'avança afin d'être vue, gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

Elle portait une robe dont le bustier était en soie et le volant, coupé à mi-cuisse, en tulle le tout dans un coloris rose pâle, légèrement orangé. Elle portait des salomés pailletées dont la bride était incrustée de minuscules diamants. Une silhouette de danseuse qui lui seyait à merveille. Pour tout bijou, elle portait une chaîne d'argent au cou, assortie au serre-tête posé sur son chignon sombre.

Drago resta nonchalamment appuyé contre la balustrade.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit-elle en marchant jusqu'à lui.

Elle s'ancra devant lui, son sourire ironique toujours collé à ses lèvres. Elle avait le teint hâlé comme si elle rentrait de vacances.

- Vous n'allez pas danser ? s'étonna Drago après un instant de silence.

Le sourire s'étira de plus belle.

- Avec qui ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix plutôt grave.

« Avec moi ! » se retint de répondre Drago. Elle le guettait de ses yeux légèrement étirés, très foncés. Gris, mauves. Peut-être bleu-marine. Drago n'arrivait pas à décider.

- Et vous ?

- Je ne danse jamais, répondit-il placidement.

Elle laissa échapper un rire en s'avançant, de manière à poser ses poignets au contact des coudes de Drago. Elle avait perdu tout sourire et scrutait attentivement le visage du jeune homme qui restait impassible, faisant de même. Ils étaient tellement proches que ses seins, pourtant discrets, effleuraient son torse. Elle murmura :

- Même avec moi ?

- Même avec vous, confirma Drago non sans peine.

Elle rit de nouveau et recula en sautillant tandis que sa robe virevoltait. D'un pas léger elle alla ouvrir les portes vitrées qui isolaient jusque-là le balcon, et tira –Drago ignorait comment- deux rideaux de voile écru qui masquèrent immédiatement l'intérieur. La musique cependant les enveloppait à présent, une mélodie languissante résonnait dans les airs. La jeune femme se retourna vers Drago.

- Et maintenant ?

Drago soupira.

- Et pourquoi faudrait-il absolument qu'on danse ?

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de terrible.

- Parce que c'est ce que font les princes et les princesses !

- Oh ! se moqua Drago. C'était trop évident !

Sans se préoccuper plus de son avis, elle lui prit les mains et avec une force surprenante, l'attira au centre du balcon. Drago s'avoua vaincu et coopéra : une main au creux de ses reins, il l'accompagna à contre cœur sur un rythme de valse. Elle pouffa.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? grommela Drago

- Je croyais que vous refusiez de danser parce que vous ne saviez pas.

- Et alors, votre verdict ?

- Vous dansez comme un prince. Déclara-t-elle avec malice.

Elle rit de nouveau. Puis l'embrassa. Sans lui laisser aucune chance. Drago ne résista pas. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait empoigné ses cheveux et attiré le visage du sorcier contre le sien, déposant ses lèvres parfumées sur sa bouche. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Elle n'était pas violente, elle n'était pas brutale, mais elle n'était pas tendre non plus. Quelque part, dans son esprit embrumé, Drago se fit la réflexion que seule la bienséance retenait la jeune fille. Bienséance dont il se serait bien passé. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches fines et osseuses qui se présentaient à lui il les plaqua contre les siennes. Il n'osait descendre ses mains plus bas, la scène serait devenue vulgaire.

Leur baiser fougueux dura une éternité, un silence délicieux entre eux. Pourtant Drago avait le sentiment de ne rien saisir de la jeune femme. Elle n'était que volupté et pourtant, malgré cet échange sensuel, il ne parvenait qu'à peine à en percevoir le goût. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait sentir ses jambes autour de lui, son corps ployer sous le sien, ses cheveux s'emmêler dans son cou… Et en même temps, il ne voulait rien. Qu'elle garde son mystère. Qu'elle demeure une inconnue d'un soir, une anonyme. Un excellent souvenir.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de gémir ce qui le fit sourire bien malgré lui. Elle se vexa et se détacha de lui. Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis elle lui souffla une bise dans les airs et s'esquiva dans la salle de bal. Drago ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Parfois, la féérie vaut mieux que la réalité. Il rentra à son tour.

**…**

- Malefoy. A force de ne plus voir ta sale tronche de sang-pur blondasse, je me suis mis à espéré que tu sois mort. Le destin m'a encore joué un tour.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés sans hausser le ton, d'une voix rauque et profonde, mais de manière assez distincte pour que Drago les entende alors qu'il demandait une nouvelle coupe de champagne à l'un des majordomes qui tenaient le buffet. Le jeune homme s'interrompit net dans ses gestes et se retourna lentement.

- Zabini. Tu ne m'aurais pas manqué ce soir si tu étais resté dans ta grotte d'ours sauvage.

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard en silence. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire en se serrant dans les bras et en se donnant de grandes claques bien viriles dans le dos. On aurait pu croire que cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. En réalité, cela faisait trois ou quatre heures. Blaise Zabini. Son meilleur ami depuis les années Poudlard. Le plus fou aussi.

- Sérieusement ? « Ma grotte d'ours sauvage » ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Ben j'aurais été tenté de te traiter de roux mais… tu ne l'es pas. Et toi, « sang-pur blondasse » ? Tu n'as rien de mieux que les insultes de mon ex ?

Drago grimaça intérieurement. Malgré le temps qui avait cicatrisé certaines blessures, le souvenir de son ex était toujours douloureux. A moins que ce soit le simple fait d'être lui-même un ex qui abîmait sa fierté.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs elle te cherchait quand je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure. Une vraie furie. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait cette fois ?

- Tu veux dire mis à part exister ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel ce qui fit sourire Drago. Si son ami détestait quand lui, se posait en victime, c'était pourtant ce dernier qui se plaignait le plus, à longueur de temps.

- Je lui ai fait un gamin qui, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle emploie pour obtenir le contraire, m'aime. Que fait-elle là, à propos ? Cette soirée est donnée par l'aristocratie, pour l'aristocratie. Elle n'est qu'une sang-de… Elle n'est pas de sang pur si je me souviens bien, sa place n'est pas ici. A moins qu'elle se soit réinventé toute une généalogie.

- Oh, depuis qu'elle a été nommée avocate pour le barreau du ministère de la Magie, elle fraye avec les grandes pompes. Et permets-moi de te rappeler que la racine _aristo_ en grec signifie _élite_, et que pour ton plus grand malheur (car moi, à vrai dire je ne me sens concerné uniquement parce que je suis ton bon ami, même si des fois tu me traites en valet, comme quand…)

Regard appuyé de Drago.

- (Enfin, bref passons). Pour ton plus grand malheur, elle fait partie de l'élite comme nous, elle a plein de fric comme nous, et elle aime le champagne et les petits fours comme nous également ! D'où sa présence aux grands banquets.

Drago aperçut au loin dans la galerie une robe de cocktail rouge qu'il connaissait assez bien, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même offerte. La vision fugace de son ex en train de faire la belle auprès des hommes influents de la haute société, histoire d'obtenir des crédits ou un truc du genre, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Qu'allait-on penser de lui ? Qu'il s'était fait ferrer comme tous les autres, rien de plus. Et puis, même s'il ne le reconnaitrait jamais publiquement, il y avait aussi une pointe de jalousie dans son ressentiment. Cette femme brillante, sûre d'elle et implacable, c'était la sienne avant.

En attendant, la robe de cocktail rouge s'était retournée, et se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas furibond. La jeune femme dedans avait un teint assorti au tissu de son vêtement, à cause de la colère ou de l'alcool. Probablement les deux. L'un entrainant l'autre… ou alors l'inverse.

- DRAGO !

- Bonsoir Hermione, heureux de te voir parmi nous.

- Bonsoir Hermione.

- Bonsoir Blaise. Drago ! Ton fils pleure et grogne en répétant que tu lui as promis qu'il passerait le weekend entier chez toi ? De vendredi soir à lundi matin ?

Drago sourit mentalement à l'idée du cirque que son fils faisait vivre à sa mère. _Brave petit._ Il avait un peu oublié cette promesse, mais bon…il s'organiserait.

- Oui, je lui ai promis ça.

- Mais bon sang Drago, à quoi pensais-tu ? C'est son anniversaire ce week-end, j'avais prévu une petite fête avec ses amis ! Mais bien sur, comme MONSIEUR Malefoy a mis son grain de sel, son fils se fiche de tout ça et ne demande que son père.

_- Notre_ fils, Hermione. Tu l'as porté neuf mois, tu devrais t'en souvenir. Écoute, même si tu avalais un tas de testostérones (vu ton look de ce soir, tu as déjà commencé), tu ne pourras jamais être ce que moi je suis, à savoir son père. Tu es la mère, Hermione, or un enfant naît avec deux parents, et il a besoin des deux. C'est un fait, tu restes, désespérément, seulement sa mère.

Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça, arrête de tout ramener à ma soi-disant idée de la parenté ! Il s'agit de toi et de tes petites promesses tordues pour …

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation que Drago saisit au vol.

- Oui, pourquoi Hermione ? Pour être présent dans la vie de mon fils ? Je sais que cette idée te répugne Hermione, mais il y a au moins une personne sur terre qui sait que je suis un bon père, et c'est justement mon fils. Il a besoin de moi, et toutes tes interventions auprès du juge, tes manipulations ou je ne sais quoi encore ne me rendront pas moins indispensable dans sa vie. Tu le sais parfaitement et c'est même ça qui te rend folle. Maintenant : tu es avocate, tu dois savoir comment apaiser les gens, alors tu vas prendre ton téléphone demain matin pour appeler toutes les personnes concernées et reporter ta petite fête au weekend suivant. Et s'ils ne sont pas contents, t'auras même l'occasion de leur lire leurs droits.

Sa voix était froide, inexpressive, comme s'il parlait à un chandelier. Drago regarda avec un certain plaisir l'effort d'Hermione pour lui rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant. Échec et mat. Il avait fait du grand Drago, là. S'énerver en restant calme. Face à une Hermione bouillonnante.

Les premiers mois de leur mariage, ce genre de situation aboutissait toujours au même résultat : du sexe, brut et houleux. Parfois, cela lui manquait. Surtout quand son abstinence dépassait les deux jours. Mais c'était rare. Le seul avantage de ne pas avoir la garde : le sexe, n'importe où, n'importe comment, n'importe qui. Avec leur fils qui dormait à côté… Hermione ne pouvait pas.

Drago fut tenté de l'embrasser là, comme ça, devant tout le monde, juste pour voir. Mais l'idée ne dura pas même trois secondes. Au même moment, un parfum familier emplit ses narines. Une senteur envoûtante et tentante. Le frou-frou d'une robe lui fit tourner la tête. La ballerine en soie couleur rose-thé !

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux puis un clin d'œil qui n'échappèrent pas à Hermione. Ni le fait qu'elle frôlait Drago de beaucoup trop près pour que cela soit anodin. L'inconnue joua les innocentes. Par contre, Hermione ne vit pas la belle anonyme glisser quelque chose dans la poche de Drago, qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin, celui qu'il utilisait quand il se voulait séducteur. Ce que son ex-femme savait parfaitement.

- Je constate que ces soirées servent bien tes intérêts !

- Pour quelle autre raison irais-je ?

Blaise ricana.

- Tu m'exaspères Drago. Tu n'as vraiment aucune… considération.

Hermione tourna les talons, furieuse. Ou peinée. Drago avait cru entendre sa voix trembler, comme quand elle se retenait de pleurer.

- Wow ! Drago, c'était quoi ça ? s'exclama Blaise quand ils furent de nouveau tranquilles.

- Une énième crise d'Hermione.

- Non, mais ça ! Cette jeune femme splendide, au bustier de satin… Que me caches-tu encore ?

- Oh, c'est seulement que… On s'est rencontré sur le balcon. Elle fumait, je prenais l'air. On a discuté et on s'est embrassé, voilà tout. A part ça son bustier est en soie.

- Non en satin. « Voilà tout » ? Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à ajouter ?

- De la soie. Non, rien d'autre. Je ne l'ai pas prise contre un mur, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Non, du satin. Évidemment que tu ne l'as pas prise contre un mur ! Elle dégage quelque chose de si…raffiné et précieux.

- Écoute Blaise, j'ai assez fréquenté les boutiques de haute couture avec ma mère pour savoir reconnaître un bustier en soie.

Haussement d'épaules de Blaise et moue dubitative.

- Mouais. Montre ce qu'elle t'a mis dans la poche ?

Drago n'apprécia pas du tout le sourire narquois de son ami. Il sortit de ladite poche un bout de papier froissé. _Second étage, couloir du fond, troisième porte. Maintenant._ Drago apprécia encore moins le rire moqueur du même ami.

- Elle me paraît déjà moins raffinée et précieuse.

Drago ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Je t'abandonne. Une demoiselle en détresse m'attend.

**…**

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago était assis sur la plus haute marche des escaliers du second étage. Les yeux dans le vide, il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien. On vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas entré ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous ai entendu. Vous êtes resté une éternité debout face à la porte. Puis vous êtes parti. J'ai attendu votre retour mais… Vous n'êtes jamais revenu.

- Mon ex-femme est en bas, dans la galerie. J'imagine que je me sens coupable. On a un fils, vous savez.

- Oh.

Silence. Soudain, elle inspira très fortement.

- Vous êtes vraiment très mal éduqué !

- Que…

- Un vrai gentleman n'aurait pas répondu à mon baiser si son cœur était pris ailleurs.

- Mais mon cœur n'est pas …

De toute évidence, si ! Vous préférez vous morfondre dans une culpabilité répugnante envers cette femme banale, plutôt que de courir l'aventure avec moi. Vous êtes bien orgueilleux de refuser mon invitation, ce n'est pas comme si votre aspect vous permettait d'avoir toutes les femmes que vous désirez.

- J'ai toutes les femmes que je désire, au moment où je le veux.

- C'est faux, vous mentez.

- Pff. Je ne débattrai même pas de ça avec vous.

- Vous mentez, puisque moi, vous ne m'aurez pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire que je vous veux, puisque je viens de vous envoyer promener ?

- Oh, croyez-moi, vous me désirerez à nouveau. Plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. Et vous regretterez cette petite conversation, et cette pseudo-culpabilité.

- Votre arrogance vous étouffe.

- Et bien vous savez quoi ? Je vous emmerde !

- Ha ! Qui est mal éduqué maintenant ?

Elle se leva et descendit les escaliers rapidement, visiblement vexée mais toujours aussi gracieuse. Quand la réception se termina et que les invités quittaient tour à tour le palais, Blaise trouva Drago au même endroit, toujours prostré.

- Et la danseuse ?

- Je ne l'ai pas rejointe.

Blaise considéra un long moment son ami du regard. Depuis qu'on l'avait séparé de son fils, Drago était dans un sale état. Le reste n'était qu'une façade.

- Allez, viens, on va se cuiter au bar au pied de mon immeuble, comme les deux grands enfants que nous sommes.

Drago ne répondit rien, se leva et lui emboîta le pas.

**…**

- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis flic.

Drago, déjà sous l'emprise de l'alcool, posa son regard trop brillant sur le visage de la blonde vénitienne qui le draguait depuis un certain temps déjà. Les gens avaient une réaction toujours unique à l'entente de cette réponse. Son interlocutrice se rapprocha de lui.

- Et bien… Monsieur le policier… J'ai une chambre à l'hôtel en face. Pourquoi vous ne m'y rejoindriez pas pour me… passer vos menottes ? C'est la suite 21…

Elle lui sourit, aguicheuse, et quitta lentement le bar d'un pas qui promettait des merveilles.

Drago demeura songeur. Avoir revu Hermione au bal ce soir l'avait replongé dans des réflexions complexes, faites de _si…_ et d'hypothèses. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient être réunis à nouveau, tous les trois. Peut-être que leur histoire n'était pas terminée, que c'était juste une parenthèse. Peut-être qu'elle lui manquait, peut-être qu'il l'aimait, peut-être que c'était la femme de sa vie et peut-être qu'il se devait d'y croire encore. Peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire cette nuit, c'était de courir chez elle, la reconquérir, lui demander pardon. Peut-être qu'il devait la respecter davantage. Peut-être qu'il s'était comporté comme un salaud et qu'il devait se remettre en question. _Se remettre en question. _Cette simple idée le fit sourire. Après tout il était Drago Malefoy

- Et je t'emmerde, Hermione Granger.

Cette nuit là, il fit ne fit pas l'amour à une blonde vénitienne, mais à une brunette aux manières de ballerine. Dans sa tête en tout cas.


	2. But surely your time will come

Voici (enfin!) le 1er chapitre. Il m'a pris du temps car je n'arrivais pas à me satisfaire du résultat. Du coup : pleins de réécritures.

C'est le 1er vrai chapitre qui prend pied dans l'intrigue, l'enquête policière à proprement parler. Comme je l'ai expliqué la dernière fois, je crains que cela ne soit pas terrible... à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

(Note pas très importante : j'ai modifié le prologue.. Non pas dans le contenu qui n'a pas changé mais dans la forme : je lui ai rajouté un titre).

Et pour mes chers reviewers, excusez mon impolitesse, je vous réponds dès que je peux ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir.

Bien à vous, Junnie.**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre I : But surely your time will come (as in Heaven, as in Hell).**_

**Scène de crime : un terrain vague, en marge d'une banlieue londonienne.**

Drago se rapprocha du poteau électrique avec une sale envie de vomir et se pencha en avant pour étudier le corps. Une jeune femme. Trois pointes de métal clouaient ses mains, ses pieds et son front dans le bois. Ses yeux noirs étaient restés ouverts, on avait fourré un chiffon dans sa gorge pour étouffer ses cris. Drago se recula.

- Luna, au rapport !

La légimage qui se tenait juste à côté interrompit ses observations.

- Les clous aux mains et aux pieds ont été plantés avant sa mort. Celui dans le crâne est post-mortem. Elle a été tuée par un Avada Kedavra.

- Quand ça ?

- Je ne peux pas encore le dire. D'après le sang et la rigidité du corps, je dirais quelques heures. Il faudrait que j'embarque le cadavre en salle d'autopsie pour le disséquer et en savoir plus.

Le « disséquer » ? Luna, tu es une sorcière, t'es obligée d'être aussi… barbare ?

J'ai des sorts pour découper proprement le corps à ma place, mais les interprétations et les conclusions à en tirer restent les miennes. Ce qui t'arrange, puisque je suis la meilleure.

Drago la dévisagea un instant. Quand il était entré dans la Police, sa plus grande surprise avait été de retrouver Luna en médecine légale, au milieu des cadavres. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Elle avait les pieds sur terre, l'esprit rationnel et son regard candide était devenu dur. Après les quelques cafés qu'ils avaient pris ensemble, il avait cru comprendre que le père de la jeune femme avait été sauvagement tué pendant la guerre, le coupable jamais été attrapé. Virage à 180° pour la jeune femme qui de la mode, s'était reconvertie en médecin légiste.

- Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ?

- J'ai trouvé son portefeuille un peu plus loin, j'ai cherché son nom dans notre base de données, et… rien. Pas d'enregistrement de baguette magique, pas de licence de transplanage… absolument rien.

- Oui, m'enfin cette fille ne peut pas être un fantôme !

- Elle n'est pas sur la Liste du Ministère, Drago. Cette fille n'est pas un fantôme, c'est une Moldue.

**…**

- Papaaaaaaaaaa ! Papaaaaaaaaa !

Drago, se retourna sous sa couette, ouvrit péniblement les yeux et dévisagea son fils d'un air noir. Il grogna d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil :

- Quoi ?

- Maman est en bas de l'immeuble. Souffla le petit garçon, apeuré.

Drago lui sourit malgré sa mauvaise humeur pour le rassurer. Il l'agrippa par les épaules, le fit basculer en avant et le serra contre lui avec force.

- Tu as cinq minutes pour te lever et te rendre présentable, papa. Si Maman te voit comme ça elle va te gronder.

- Si ça l'amuse.

L'enfant se redressa et à son tour lui adressa un regard noir. Drago capitula et se leva. Il réajusta son caleçon pour être décent devant son fils et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Tout en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau glacée, il cria au garçon qu'il avait abandonné sur le matelas

- Vas te préparer pendant que je m'habille. Donne-moi un instant, et je te fais le petit déjeuner.

Il s'essuya la figure et appliqua sa crème de jour puis regagna sa chambre. Son fils l'attendait toujours assis sur la couette.

- Ben t'es encore là ?

- Je suis déjà prêt. Répondit l'enfant agacé.

Drago le regarda. _Déjà prêt, effectivement._

- Et tu as fait ta toil…

- Oui. Je me suis lavé le visage, j'ai mangé mon petit déjeuner et je me suis brossé les dents.

- Mais c'est qu'il est parfait ce petit.

- M'appelle pas « petit » !

Drago éclata de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son fils.

- Va attendre ta mère à la porte, ça lui fera plaisir, elle croira que tu avais hâte de la revoir.

- N'im-por-te quoi, Papa.

Il quitta la pièce en se moquant de son père. Celui-ci farfouilla dans un carton et en retira le premier pantalon sombre qui lui tombait sous la main, de même avec la chemise grise et la veste bleue. Il laça rapidement ses chaussures réservées au travail et _oups, je n'avais pas vu que j'allais être en retard. _Il attrapa son insigne, sa baguette de service ultra sophistiqué, et se précipita dans le couloir. En l'apercevant, son fils fit une moue pleine de reproches.

- Quoi encore ? Soupira Drago.

- T'as pas mis ta chemise dans ton pantalon derrière. C'est pas chic.

- Ouais, fin de toute façon ce n'est pas avec cet accoutrement que je vais avoir l'air chic.

- Maman est là ! Mamaaannn !

- Bonjour Niels, mon chéri.

- Salut Hermione. Tu entres ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et essaya de dissimuler un air désolé.

- Tu n'as pas encore fait les travaux ? Combien de temps ça va durer encore ? Tu dors toujours sur ton tapis ?

- Non, maintenant, c'est un matelas. Certes posé par terre, mais ça reste plus confortable.

- Et Niels dans tout ça ? C'est pas sain comme environnement !

- Oh, ben pour un week-end par mois, il s'en accommode.

- Et tu comptes faire les travaux quand ?

- J'en sais rien ! Quand j'aurai le temps et l'argent. Car vois-tu, je ne suis qu'un simple commandant de police, je ne peux pas me permettre les mêmes dépenses qu'une grande avocate.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas d'aide à tes parents ?

- Depuis quand te mêles-tu des affaires de ma famille ?

Drago s'était fait glacial et Hermione le sentit parfaitement.

- Bon, je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard au commissariat. A la prochaine Niels.

- Salut P'pa !

Le petit courut faire un câlin à son père puis le laissa partir en trombe.

**...**

Percy Weasley se massa les tempes, maussade. La conversation avec le Préfet qu'il venait de quitter, par cheminée interposée, confirmait ses craintes. La victime, une certaine Mirà Romanesi, était bel et bien Moldue. De son côté, Percy avait d'abord consulté à deux reprises la liste établie par le Ministère de la Magie, où figurait le nom de tout individu né de parents sorciers, originaire ou seulement résident en Angleterre. Un moyen de mieux administrer et protéger la vie des ressortissants du monde magique, une sorte d'État civil intra-communautaire. Les deux fois, ses conclusions avaient été négatives : pas un seul Romanesi enregistré parmi les sorciers. Percy avait donc contacté le Préfet pour demander confirmation. En effet, une seconde liste existait, tenue secrète, qui dissimulait l'identité de certains sorciers, pour des raisons professionnelles ou de sécurité. Un nombre très restreint de personnes y avait accès, telles que le Préfet de Police du monde magique, le Ministre, et de hauts-responsables chez les Aurors. Mais là encore, pas de Romanesi.

Percy soupira de lassitude. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi au problème, anticipant les conclusions sur l'origine moldue de la victime, et il n'avait pas trouvé de solution satisfaisante. Normalement, en tant que commissaire de la Brigade Criminelle Sorcière, il couvrait sous sa juridiction tout crime impliquant soit l'utilisation de la magie, soit une personne membre de la communauté magique. Or dans ce cas précis, la victime étant moldue, la situation était hybride. Ce qui annonçait un conflit de juridiction. De toute évidence, les Moldus ne pouvaient pas résoudre cette enquête seuls, lui avait fait remarqué le Préfet, du fait de leur ignorance en matière de magie. Mais cependant, la Loi était de leur côté, et ils avaient un droit de regard légitime sur le déroulement de l'enquête et ses résultats, puisqu'ils concernaient une des leurs.

- Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie, M. Weasley ? avait demandé le Préfet. Vous allez devoir collaborer. Mettez votre meilleure équipe sur l'affaire puis contactez la police moldue.

Collaborer ? C'était justement le problème de Weasley. Sa meilleure équipe ? Celle dirigée par Drago Malefoy. Malefoy travailler main dans la main avec une équipe moldue ? Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Mais devant le peu d'indices réunis pour cette enquête, choisir une autre équipe que la sienne serait absurde. Malefoy entretenait sa personnalité exécrable c'était un fait indéniable, il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur enquêteur que Percy avait sous la main. Le genre d'enquêteur brillant, qu'on aime particulièrement compter parmi ses hommes dans des affaires de meurtres aussi surprenantes que celle-ci, précisément.

Entreposé sur une table d'appoint poussiéreuse, un téléphone moldu rarement utilisé sonna, coupant court aux réflexions de Percy.

- Brigade Criminelle Sorcière, Commissaire Weasley au téléphone.

Percy était fier de savoir répondre correctement dans l'appareil grâce aux lubies de son père. Cela lui valait des regards d'admiration parfois, auprès de ses pairs. D'autres fois, c'étaient des regards de mépris.

- Bonjour M. Weasley, Jonas Hodge, de la Brigade Criminelle. Celle qui est… _normale_.

_Hum_, la collaboration commençait mal se dit Percy.

**...**

Quelques heures plus tard, Percy avait réuni Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini dans la salle de réunion. Luna Lovegood était présente également, plus en tant que membre de l'équipe qu'en tant que médecin légiste. Il leur annonça la nouvelle sur le ton le plus détaché possible. Mais peines perdues.

- Quoi ? s'écria Drago en avalant de travers sa gorgée de café.

Blaise se contenta de ricaner en silence.

- Comment ça ? Un officier de liaison moldu ne peut pas venir fourrer son nez dans nos affaires ! On ne pouvait pas simplement leur envoyer une copie de nos rapports ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi devrait-on se plier aux exigences de ces idiots ? C'est grotesque ! Pourquoi devrait-on suivre les règles de ces Moldus ? 95% de leur population ignore notre existence, et c'est à nous de s'incliner ? Hors de question.

- Pourtant c'est comme ça.

Drago lança un regard méprisant à Percy qui se contentait de répondre avec un minimum de mots, histoire de ne pas attiser la colère du blond. Percy sentit à travers ce regard tout le poids de la haine ancestrale des Malefoy envers sa propre famille, qu'ils considéraient comme des traîtres à l'esprit de l'aristocratie sorcière du fait de leur sympathie pour les Moldus. Percy ne parvint pas à soutenir les yeux perçants de Drago posés méchamment sur lui.

- Il est hors de question que je travaille avec ces saletés de Moldus. Trouvez une solution ! Il doit bien y avoir un cas dans les annales, où la loi…

- Ils ont la loi pour eux, Drago. Le coupa Percy. Ils ont droit de regard sur nos enquêtes à partir du moment où l'un des leurs est concerné. Et inversement, ce droit de regard existe pour nous aussi. Si c'est légitime pour nous, ça l'est pour eux aussi.

- On ne va pas rester impuissants comme des Elfes de maison. Il faut trouver un moyen de réduire cette vermine à…

- Et tu proposes quoi ? Leur déclarer la guerre ? se moqua Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas moi que cela gênerait. Moins il y a de Moldus vivants, mieux le monde se porte, à mon avis. Vu notre supériorité grâce à la magie en terme d'attaque et de défense, cela ne serait que l'affaire de quelques mois pour les réduire en poussière.

Percy crut un instant que Drago poursuivait la blague de Blaise. Mais en croisant ses yeux gris furibonds, il comprit que le jeune homme ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. De vieilles résurgences des convictions de sa jeunesse refaisaient surface par moments dans la bouche du jeune Malefoy. Percy y était habitué et ne réagissait plus, d'autant qu'il avait fini par comprendre que Drago n'était jamais vraiment conscient de ce qu'il disait. Il n'était qu'un mime qui prononçait des mots, les associaient ensemble sans leur donner grand sens. Drago avait depuis longtemps perdu prise sur ses propres convictions.

- Bon, Drago quoi que tu en penses, le débat est clos. C'est une décision imposée par le Préfet, après consultation du Ministre. J'ai les mains liées. Je compte sur vous trois pour faire en sorte que cet officier qui va faire la liaison entre nos deux services soit bien accueilli et intégré à notre brigade. Le but véritable est de résoudre une enquête, je ne veux pas que vos opinions personnelles entravent son bon déroulement. Une fois l'enquête terminée, la collaboration s'achève.

- Ca devrait te motiver dans ton travail, Drago ! rigola Blaise.

Drago l'ignora royalement.

- Ca va être dur d'intégrer quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien du monde magique. Fit remarquer Luna qui jusque là s'était contentée d'observer le silence.

- Très juste, mais on a trouvé une solution. Un attaché du service ministériel a des interlocuteurs cracmols au sein de la police moldue. L'agent qui va travailler avec nous est l'un d'entre eux, un certain D. Sgroi. Ainsi, il ne sera pas dépaysé.

Percy n'ignora pas la mimique méprisante de Drago à l'entente du mot « cracmol ». Même s'il était plus tolérant que l'ancien Serpentard, lui aussi cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Chez les sorciers, même les plus démocrates, les cracmols étaient un sujet tabou. Ils étaient considérés comme des erreurs de la nature, une faille inexpliquée dans le processus de transmission de la magie. On ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils étaient, alors on se débrouillait pour ne pas trop avoir à les fréquenter. On les laissait en marge de la communauté, en se disant, pour justifier ce rejet, que de toute façon, ils seraient mieux chez les Moldus.

- Et quand est-ce que cette _charmante_ personne doit arriver ? questionna ironiquement Blaise.

- La personne à qui j'ai eu affaire à la Brigade criminelle moldue m'a dit que Sgroi arriverait dans la journée. Pas d'autres précisions.

En réalité, l'agent Devka Sgroi ne tarda pas sauf que personne ne lui prêta attention. Ou plutôt si, de loin, comme l'objet risible d'une énième création fantasque de Moldu. Les agents présents dans les bureaux ne se demandèrent pas pourquoi elle était là. Ils remarquèrent seulement qu'elle portait un accoutrement excentrique. Elle ne portait pas de robe en effet, mais un pantalon de treillis noir et des boots à grosses boucles, ce qui lui donnait une allure assez sauvage. Un débardeur gris dénudait ses épaules et ses bras musclés, conséquence d'une pratique sportive intensive.

De fait, on l'ignora, la reléguant au statut de nouveau meuble, pareille à une fenêtre ou à une corbeille, mais sans aucune utilité. Les agents considérèrent également comme des jouets ridicules les deux révolvers qu'elle avait plaqués sur les hanches, tenus par son holster. S'ils avaient su qu'avec, elle était capable de tuer une bonne dizaine d'entre eux avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de sortir leur baguette, ils l'auraient peut-être prise au sérieux. Mais ils ne le savaient pas, et ils choisirent de l'ignorer.

Ce qui énerva passablement Devka. Elle n'aimait pas les sorciers, ils se croyaient beaucoup trop au dessus des autres. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans une pièce avec une majorité d'entre eux, son esprit machinalement se mettait à rechercher le moyen le plus efficace pour en tuer le plus possible en un temps record. Juste pour leur démontrer qu'ils ne lui étaient pas si supérieurs que ça. C'était une manie qu'elle avait acquise très tôt, devenue instinctive. Il y avait longtemps que Devka avait cessé de lutter contre ce travers. Un jour, son frère s'était moqué d'elle, lui expliquant qu'elle faisait un complexe d'infériorité du fait de sa qualité de Cracmol, car elle essayait continuellement de prouver que la magie avait tort. Elle avait protesté, bien sûr. Puis en grandissant, elle s'était finalement avouée vaincue et avait reconnu la part de vérité qui se cachait derrière la moquerie de son frère. Ce qui lui avait permis de justifier son mépris pour les sorciers. Mais si ce n'était qu'une attitude, elle considérait que c'était de bonne guerre.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir piégée dans ces bureaux de la Brigade, où grouillaient des dizaines d'agents sorciers sur plus de quinze étages. Devka angoissait rarement. Mais quand ça la gagnait, elle avait l'impression de perdre pieds, de se noyer quelque part alors que pourtant, elle savait parfaitement nager. Le problème, c'était de trouver le chemin vers la surface. Elle se retenait de marcher de long en large, de planter ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras, de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Puis elle l'aperçut, Lui. Solaire, rayonnant, toujours aussi séduisant. Les regards étaient comme aimantés par son aura, on se retournait sur son passage. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, si ce n'étaient ses cheveux un peu plus long et bien moins coiffés. Une auréole blonde s'ébouriffait tout autour de son visage taillé dans l'albâtre. Elle se remémora le gala de charité avec un léger pincement au cœur. Elle avait toujours su qui il était. _Drago Malefoy_. Nouveau pincement au cœur. Elle savait pertinemment que ce genre de réjouissance accueillait les membres des familles les plus illustres de la sorcellerie. Elle s'attrista un instant d'en être exclue. Qui était-elle pour intéresser un grand nom, tel que celui de Malefoy ? Une Cracmol. Ni moldue, ni sorcière. Elle n'était rien du tout. Juste le divertissement d'un soir, juste un flic banal avec qui il allait collaborer. Le rêve avait perdu tout enchantement.

Drago quant à lui, ne la reconnut pas immédiatement : sa chevelure de bronze avait été raccourcie et effilée autour de son visage mat. Mais elle n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance ou de son charisme. Même immobile, elle dégageait quelque chose d'irréel. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : la revoir, Elle. Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant : le soulagement de ne pas l'avoir perdue, le mystère qui planait au dessus d'elle comme un halo sombre, la rancœur de savoir qu'il était trop bien pour elle. A peine eut-il-mis un pied en dehors de son bureau qu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Un tourbillon de bleu sombre, l'impression de se retrouver pris au piège entre les abysses d'une mer implacable et un ciel obscurcit par le voile de l'orage. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées parfaitement maîtrisées. Ils se sourirent, avec l'air absolument hypocrite d'être contents de se revoir.

- Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis surprise de vous trouver ici.

_Mensonge_. La presse people relatait à qui voulait l'entendre la déchéance de l'héritier des Malefoy, devenu fonctionnaire de l'État, dont le métier de commandant de police l'obligeait à se mettre au service de la nation. On décriait encore plus la déliquescence générale de l'empire des Malefoy, puisque le père avait soutenu son fils dans cette histoire, contre toute attente.

- Pourtant je travaille ici, vous par contre… vous seriez-vous égarée par hasard ? Je peux vous aider, peut-être.

_Ton sarcastique_. Une jolie femme un peu niaise n'a jamais rien à faire dans un commissariat. Surtout quand il est rempli de sorciers et qu'elle est moldue.

- Après tout, puisque vous travaillez ici, rendez-vous utile. J'ai été convoquée ce matin, je dois me présenter au Commissaire Percy Weasley.

- Vraiment ? Faites-voir cette injonction ?

Elle lui tendit un papier froissé qu'il déplia délicatement. Quand il lut son nom, son cœur rata un battement. _Devka Sgroi_. Cette dernière constata que Drago faisait tomber les masques, adoptant une attitude affectée et une moue méprisante.

- Ah c'est vous la Cracmole. Allez au fond du couloir, dernière porte à gauche après les toilettes.

Il refroissa le papier d'un geste sec et le jeta dans une corbeille. Il la planta là, sans un mot, sans un regard. Drago était profondément dégoûté. Quant à Devka, elle comprit que le jeune homme ne lui ferait aucun cadeau lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte qu'il lui avait indiquée, elle se trouva face au local poubelle.

**…**

Toute l'équipe remarqua le tressaillement de Devka Sgroi face aux photos de la scène de crime, les seuls éléments de l'enquête disponible, pour le moment. Elle parcourut du regard le rapport du légiste, mais ses yeux se reposèrent immanquablement sur l'image de la jeune femme crucifiée à un pylône électrique. Elle rapprocha la photo de ses yeux, afin de mieux observer les traits de la victime. Une méditerranéenne typique, entre 25 et 30 ans. _Cela aurait très bien pu être moi_, songea Devka avec amertume. Les trois sorciers guettaient la moindre de ses réactions. Ils le lui avaient clairement avoué, même à contre-cœur : ils étaient bloqués dans l'enquête, à deux doigts de clore le dossier, fautes de preuves. Elle était le seul espoir, en définitive, de rétablir la vérité sur le sort de cette pauvre femme. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Pourtant, à peine avait-elle posé les yeux sur les photos de la scène de crime que Devka avait compris ce qu'il se tramait derrière ce meurtre. Le démontrer, c'était autre chose.

- Vous avez lu la Bible ? demanda finalement Devka, avec une certaine brusquerie dans la voix.

Drago, Blaise et Luna échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'eux n'avait attentivement suivi le cours d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard. Ils connaissaient les principes de la chrétienté, mais delà à avoir lu le livre… Et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de voir le rapport avec le meurtre. Devka haussa les épaules.

- D'après la Bible, Jésus Christ a été crucifié après avoir été arrêté par un soldat romain, Ponce Pilate. Il y a un type, un sicilien qui a fait main basse sur une grande partie de la pègre londonienne, il verse dans toute sorte de trafics : êtres humains, drogue, tout le marché noir. Quoiqu'on puisse imaginer d'illégal, il trempe dedans. Cela fait quelques années que notre police tente de le coincer, mais il est intouchable : on n'a rien sur lui. Il nous est déjà arrivé de le manquer de très près, de trop près même. A chaque fois, des témoins sont mort, des procureurs et leur famille menacés, des agents passés à tabac et les affaires ont toutes été abandonnées. Ce n'est pas une petite pointure : c'est un barbare, un sadique. Il utilise la violence parce qu'il aime ça, il ne la limite pas à ses affaires. C'est plus qu'un mode d'opération, c'est un mode d'être. Avec les autres mafias, on peut négocier, car ce qui les intéresse principalement, c'est qu'on les laisse tranquilles et qu'on ne touche pas à leur argent. Avec lui, c'est impossible : l'argent n'est qu'un prétexte. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la domination, l'humiliation. Il ira jusqu'au bout de tout ce qu'il entreprend, et n'hésitera pas à torturer et tuer pour y parvenir. Ce n'est pas un hasard si on ne l'a jamais attrapé. Et à mon avis, on ne l'attrapera jamais vivant. C'est le genre d'homme avec qui la mort est la seule issue : ou bien c'est nous qui le tuons, ou bien c'est lui qui nous tuera. Pas de demi-mesure. Enfin bon. Le fait est que personne ne connaît son vrai nom. Mais je vous laisse deviner pourquoi son surnom est Ponce Pilate, Ponzio Pilatio en Italien.

- Il crucifie ses victimes ? demanda Luna.

Devka opina et la sorcière grimaça.

- D'après toi, c'est lui qui a tué cette fille alors.

- La disposition du corps, clouer mains et pieds avant la mort, la tête post-mortem… C'est sa signature. Il n'y a pas de miracles avec lui, pas d'espoir, pas de rédemption. Même la divinité, il la défie et n'hésiterait pas à l'assassiner. Enfin, les rumeurs disent que c'est la raison de cette mise en scène.

- Vous les Moldus, dès qu'il y a une coïncidence avec un épisode de la Bible, vous vous y référez. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas un symbole biblique ? objecta Drago. C'est facile de ne jurer que par des allusions chrétiennes : ça fait du bien, ça réconforte, et surtout _cela vous autorise à vous mentir à vous-même. '' _Pourquoi agir puisque Dieu lui-même ne punit pas cet homme ? Il a probablement un dessein spécifique, notre Dieu si bon qui laisse un être si mauvais agir, ce n'est pas possible''. Mais tout ne tourne pas autour de la religion, du Dieu, blablabla. Vous avez mis ce détraqué sur un piédestal parce qu'il ne craint pas votre Dieu, et c'est la chose qui vous effraie le plus au monde. Personne ne met de terme à ses agissements parce que vous le considérez comme un être diabolique. Or, il n'y a ni Dieu, ni Diable. Seulement des hommes qui savent employer les moyens nécessaires pour parvenir à leur fin, que la cause soit juste ou non. Être moral, ce n'est pas suivre aveuglément des principes édictés arbitrairement par des hommes au nom d'une curieuse puissance c'est saisir les difficultés à bras le corps et les résoudre, _quoiqu'il nous en coûte_, _même notre intégrité_. Car le seul résultat qui compte, c'est que le mal qu'on combat soit éradiqué.

Blaise et Luna furent aussi surpris que Devka par un discours aussi spontané de la part de Drago : Luna parce qu'elle s'imaginait être la seule assez folle pour réfléchir à ce genre de chose, Blaise parce que selon l'éducation de Drago, on ne formulait jamais à voix haute des pensées qui se trouvaient aussi polémiques. On agissait dans l'ombre, laissant planer les mystères mais on ne clamait jamais ses idées haut et fort, ou alors pour en masquer d'autres, plus authentiques. Quant à Devka, seul un nombre restreint de personnes était assez digne de suivre un tel code de conduite d'après elle, et Drago n'en faisait pas partie. Elle s'apprêta à lui rétorquer, que d'après sa qualité d'ancien partisan de Voldemort, il fallait peut-être qu'il revoie son propos, mais comme elle-même considérait la religion comme une vaste fumisterie, elle ne voulut pas s'aventurer davantage dans les considérations éthiques de Malefoy. Et puis ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Oh, c'est un point de vue Malefoy. Mais avant d'être un individu, _je suis un commandant de police_, j'ai les poings liés par le légal. Cette fille est une italienne, laissée morte exactement comme toutes les autres victimes de Ponzio dans une banlieue où il essaie de s'imposer sans succès depuis deux ans déjà, il y a trop de coïncidences pour ignorer cette piste. Cette enquête est la mienne et je suis prête à aller jusqu'au bout sans aucun scrupule, quoiqu'il en coûte comme Malefoy a dit. Et j'ai tendance à penser que vous trois aussi. Cette jeune femme mérite la vérité, et même si elle se trouve du côté de Ponzio, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à chercher dans cette direction.

- Sauf que, remarqua Luna, elle n'a pas été tuée par un Moldu mais par un sorcier, un Avada Kedavra. Quelle explication donner à cela, si vous faites l'hypothèse que ce Ponzio est le coupable ?

- Pour moi, cela voudrait dire qu'il a engagé un tueur sorcier pour l'exécuter. Est-ce si absurde que ça ?

Drago réfléchit un instant. De nombreux Mangemorts s'étaient reconvertis dans ce genre d'activité, cependant il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier à la solde des Moldus. Mais il ne fallait pas l'exclure, après tout en galions ou en livres, l'argent était le même.

- Non, c'est même très probable. Puisque la chasse aux Mangemorts en fuite s'est accrue ces dernières années, on peut penser que certains aient décidé d'élargir leurs horizons.

- Ce qui pourrait poser de très sérieux problèmes sur le long terme, en plus des morts. Un sorcier est tout puissant parmi les Moldus, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? Ils seraient incapables de se protéger. Affirma Blaise.

- Je ne crois pas.

La voix de Devka claqua dans les airs. Les trois sorciers la regardèrent, attendant qu'elle argumente. Drago l'affronta du regard, mais elle ne céda pas, de même qu'elle ne lâcha pas un seul mot. L'irruption d'un agent subalterne dans la pièce anéantit la tension qui avait brusquement augmenté entre eux

- Un homme vous demande, Mademoiselle Sgroi. Un certain Giraldi vous demande, je l'ai fait attendre en salle d'interrogatoire, au sous-sol car il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être sorcier.

- Merci Duncan, on descend répondit Drago en fusillant sa nouvelle équipière du regard.

Devka haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ?

- Quelle idée de faire venir un Moldu ici !

- Pas ma faute, je ne le connais même pas ce type. Et quelle idée de le mettre en salle d'interrogatoire ? Il va vous prendre pour des cinglés.

- Qu'il le fasse, Sgroi, qu'il le fasse !

Blaise, Drago et Devka se rendirent au sous-sol, laissant Luna retourner à ses cadavres. L'homme qui les attendait était de type méditerranéen, très basané. Ses yeux d'un vert surprenant étaient comme vidés. Il avait dans les 30 ans mais en paraissait dix de plus, avachi sur la pauvre chaise qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de ses bras.

- Monsieur Giraldi ? Je suis le Commandant Malefoy, voici mon adjoint, Zabini et le Commandant Sgroi, que vous avez demandée. Que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

- Ma cousine est morte, on m'a dit que le Commandant Sgroi s'occupait de l'enquête.

- Votre cousine ?

- Mirà Romanesi, ils disent que vous l'avez retrouvée morte.

- En effet, je suis sincèrement désolée Monsieur.

L'homme s'affaissa un peu plus et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage. Il se mit à marmonner en Italien. Devka ne chercha pas à écouter, mais se concentra sur les milliers de questions qui fourmillaient dans sa tête. Giraldi se redressa soudain.

- Quel lui est-il arrivé, comment est-elle morte ? Je veux la voir ! Laissez-moi voir son corps !

- C'est impossible, Monsieur Giraldi déclara Malefoy, indiquant à l'homme qu'il fallait se rasseoir. Nous devons conserver son corps jusqu'à la clôture de l'enquête, mais ne vous inquiétez-pas, il vous sera restitué en bon état pour l'enterrement.

- La clôture de l'enquête ! répéta Giraldi avec quelque chose de dément dans la voix.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement en répétant ces mots. Puis il regarda Drago avec haine.

- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquer ! Vous ne terminerez jamais cette enquête !

- Pourquoi que savez-vous, Monsieur Giraldi ? Toute information est précieuse, n'importe quel détail.

Giraldi fit un effort pour se concentrer, quand soudain son visage prit une expression décomposée.

- Giovanni, avez-vous retrouvé Giovanni ?

- Qui est Giovanni ? demanda Blaise

- Giovanni, son fils ! Ponzio avait dit à Mirà qu'il enlèverait son fils.

Devka, Drago et Blaise se regardèrent déconcertés.


	3. When they kick at your front door

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un autre chapitre. Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression d'écrire n'importe quoi et de publier des trucs nuls. L'enquête avance un peu, et j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'on en apprenne un peu plus sur Devka et Drago, sur leurs univers qui sont très différents l'un de l'autre. Et j'essaie, de manière plus générale de montrer le choc de la rencontre. Mais j'y arrive pas très bien hélas. Devka connaît un peu la magie, vu que sa famille est sorcière, mais son parcours est plus que moldu, et Drago.. ben il s'est jamais intéressé aux moldus. Tout est très déstabilisant pour les deux, même s'ils ne le montrent pas... sur tout que le point de contact entre les 2 mondes, c'est quand même un meurtre !

Bon je n'en dis pas plus sur ce point. Ne vous étonnez pas si beaucoup d'éléments sont mystérieux et passés sous silence : il faut attendre la fin de l'histoire pour tout comprendre... mais sachez que tous les personnages jouent double-jeu =D. Je tiens d'ailleurs à rappeler, que lorsque les personnages parlent du monde, de la vie en général, ce ne sont jamais mes idées personnelles. J'essaie juste de leur donner une consistance, une intériorité.

Bon comme ma boîte mail a des problèmes je réponds exceptionnellement ici :

_witchee: Lol,_non le prologue n'indiquait rien, mais le résumé oui :). Pour Luna, je ne tiens pas à la transformer en scientifique froidement rationnelle, mais plus tôt à l'image du savant fou, excentrique et inventif. Je ne me suis pas encore trop attardée sur le personnage, mais ça viendra ! Quant au passage sur la religion : il est absolument inintéressant et on s'en moque complètement. Mais c'était pour montrer un des nombreux points de rupture entre monde sorcier /monde moldu. Pour Drago, la spiritualité c'est la magie, vu ses origines. Et en conséquence, il méprise les moldus pour leur crédulité. Cela me semble assez cohérent avec la personnalité qu'on pourrait prêter au Malefoy des livres. Quant à Devka, elle a perdu toutes ses , je reconnais tout à fait que ce passage est maladroit. J'espère que tes impressions positives se confirmeront.

_temperance01:_ Idem : pour moi Luna relève plus du savant fou que de la rationaliste impassible. Je compte bien développer la relation entre Drago et son fils, ce sont mes moments préférés. Quant à Hermione, haha tout le monde devient hystérique sous le coup de l'alcool haha (n'oublions pas qu'elle avait bu dans le prologue). Mais, comme Drago (et c'est bien ça le problème) elle est prête à tout pour le bien de son fils et considère que le père n'en fait pas partie. Et pour Devka, eh bien tu as mis le doigt sur une des clefs de l'intrigue. Il y a 2 Devka, comme ily a 2 tout le monde (du moins j'essaie). Devka évolue dans 2 sphères et elle s'adapte aux circonstances. Comme tout le monde, elle est trouble. Normalement ce chapitre en dit un peu plus !

Bien à vous, Junnie.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre II **_: _**When they kick at your front door (how you gonna come) ?**_

**Suite de l'interrogatoire.**

Drago soupira et s'assit sur la table, en face de Giraldi.

- Êtes-vous sûrs de ce que vous affirmez ? Quels sont les liens entre les Romanesi et Ponzio ? Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à eux ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de leurs liens, je sais seulement que cela a un rapport avec Marco, le mari de Mirà. Mais Ponzio les a menacés, elle et le gosse, elle m'a montré les lettres. Il y en avait trois qui disaient toutes la même chose : « je te tuerai et prendrai ton fils si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis ».

- Qu'est-ce que Mirà devait faire ?

- Elle a toujours refusé de me le dire. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas me mêler à ça.

- Je vois. Et où peut-on trouver ce Marco ?

- Ben il est mort, il y a huit mois. Abattu en plein centre ville et pourtant, personne n'a rien vu.

- Évidemment.

Blaise pris le relais, tandis que Drago et Devka échangeaient un regard chargé de lassitude.

- Étiez-vous proche de Giovanni ?

- Oui… Je m'occupais de lui depuis la disparition de son père. J'avais toujours été présent dans la vie de Mirà alors cela m'a paru naturel. Mais quel rapport ?

- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'est pas tout simplement enfui ? Il a compris ce qui était arrivé à sa mère et il a cherché à se cacher ?

- Non, il serait venu me trouver dans ce cas.

- Est-ce que Mirà vous avait parlé de Ponzio avant les menaces ? Ou bien Marco ?

- Marco ne parlait pas. Et Mirà ne parlait pas de Marco. Ce qu'on ne sait pas ne peut pas nous faire de mal, disait notre grand père. Et la famille a toujours appliqué cette règle à la lettre.

- Et vous-même, vous n'avez jamais rencontré ce Ponzio ?

- Non.

Ils lui posèrent encore quelques questions que les réponses rendirent sans importance puis ils lui donnèrent l'autorisation de partir, lui promettant de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir. Devka se chargea de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. De loin, Drago la vit prendre congé en lui tapotant l'épaule, avec un sourire furtif. Il fut surpris de la voir aussi familière mais en conclut que les Italiens agissaient toujours ainsi entre eux, pour la raison même qu'ils étaient italiens. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau après.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Son ton n'était pas agressif mais pas particulièrement aimable. Drago se sentit agacé et grogna.

- Bon. Jouons cartes sur table. Je ne vous aime pas, et vous me le rendez bien. Mais on n'est pas là pour ça, ce ne sont que des gamineries bonnes pour les galas de charité. Je crois que vous êtes un excellent agent, et je me plais à penser la même chose de moi-même.

Il lui adressa un sourire orgueilleux et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Aussi, puisque plus vite nous résoudrons l'enquête, plus vite notre collaboration prendra fin, je propose que nous essayions de trouver un terrain d'entente, aussi petit soit-il. Et nous pourrons nous haïr autant qu'il nous plaira en dehors du cadre professionnel.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Je n'ai jamais de mauvaise idée.

- Sauf quand vous mettez une cravate mauve avec des chaussettes orange.

Drago préféra ne pas lui expliquer que c'était une idée de son fils qui lui avait couru après dans les escaliers juste pour lui tendre la cravate.

- Il faut passer au tutoiement. Je tutoie tous mes coéquipiers, et même Weasley qui pourtant est mon supérieur. Les gens nous jettent de drôles de regards en m'entendant dire « vous ».

- Ce qui pourrait leur faire croire que nous couchons ensemble mais que nous voulons le dissimuler en gardant une certaine distance.

- Or comme ce n'est jamais arrivé…

- La faute à qui ?

- Oh, je me suis moi-même empêcher de commettre cette erreur, grâce à ma grande force morale. Il n'y a donc pas eu faute.

- Mouais, votre grande force morale s'appelle Hermione Granger ?

- Sgroi, le terrain d'entente, vous vous souvenez ? Ma vie sentimentale n'en fait pas partie.

_- Ton_ absence de vie sentimentale, Malefoy.

Il allait rétorquer mais Blaise fit son apparition.

- J'interromps quelque chose ?

- Du tout, moi et Sgroi cherchons un terrain d'entente.

- Hahahaha, très drôle. Bon, j'ai relu la déposition de Giraldi, et vu la masse de choses qu'on ignore, il faut se mettre au boulot vite fait. Seulement… Giraldi ne nous donne absolument rien de concret : des lettres de menaces de Ponzio ? Tant qu'on ne les a pas en main, on ne peut rien en faire. Et tout est pareil, notre dossier est rempli avec du vent tant qu'on n'a pas de preuves concrètes.

- Ouais. Sgroi, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? C'est un milieu que tu connais bien mieux que nous. Après tout ce sont des Moldus.

- Dans un premier temps, je dirais qu'il faut faire un tour chez les Romanesi, trouver tout ce qu'on peut. Et rendre visite aux potes de Ponzio, histoire de secouer le panier et voir ce qu'il en tombe.

- Et comment on fait ça ?

- Oh, t'inquiète ! J'en connais quelques-uns, ils m'adorent.

- Très bien, commençons par cela : Blaise tu vas au domicile des Romanesi, tu fouilles tout, tu laisses rien. Sgroi et moi on va parler à ses adorateurs.

- Drago, c'est sans doute mieux si tu vas chez les Romanesi avec Blaise, une deuxième perspective permettra de ne laisser passer aucun détail. Parler avec deux abrutis, je peux le faire toute seule, j'ai l'habitude avec vous deux.

- Tu as raison. Mais Blaise se débrouillera très bien tout seul.

- Comme tu veux.

- Bien essayé en tout cas.

- Bien essayé ?

- D'aller voir toute seule les compères de Ponzio. Bien essayé. Si j'avais été moins intelligent ça aurait peut-être marché. Mais je suis très intelligent, pas de bol.

Devka se renfrogna, ne trouvant pas le moyen de lui rabattre son caquet. Drago se moqua d'elle, puis ils quittèrent la pièce. Dans un couloir, ils croisèrent une secrétaire lambda qui minauda en rougissant devant Drago. Devka dut supporter les blagues des deux hommes tout le temps qu'ils passèrent dans l'ascenseur. Une vague histoire de jambes en l'air qui avait profondément déçu Drago, puis Blaise. Mais pas la secrétaire. Devka soupira, et eut envie de mourir. Mais voir la tête des deux sorciers quand ils découvrirent qu'ils devraient utiliser la voiture dans le monde moldu lui redonna la joie de vivre.

**...**

C'est avec un Drago peu rassuré à la place du mort et un Blaise qui avait perdu tout son sens de l'humour à l'arrière, que Devka prit le volant. Elle déposa Blaise devant le domicile Romanesi puis s'engouffra dans de petites rues de Londres dont Drago ignorait l'existence. Il ne pipa mot de tout le trajet, observant la vie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux au dehors. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté les Moldus, les vrais. Il avait été à leur contact dans la gare de Kingcross par exemple, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'immerger dans leur existence. Il l'imaginait pénible sans magie : triste et sommaire. Pourtant, la plupart des Moldus avaient l'air joyeux. Il déchiffra quelques devantures de magasins, et observa avec curiosité leur vitrine. Les Moldus déployaient une énergie folle à palier les manques liés à l'absence de magie. Cela relevait à la fois de l'ingéniosité et de la démence.

Devka se gara dans une ruelle peu avenante, Drago se précipita dehors, afin de pouvoir poser le pied sur la terre ferme.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il, ne voyant autour de lui que des habitations sombres et décrépies, aux volets fermés.

- Le quartier affirmait de tout son être que les étrangers étaient malvenus.

- Dans un quartier ou tu ne devras jamais mettre les pieds sans moi. Affirma Devka.

Drago la jaugea un instant de ses yeux métalliques. Elle semblait différente, son corps ne riait plus. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'autre extrémité de la rue, Drago sentit que quelque chose lui échappait. Il ne pouvait saisir toutes les implications de leur venue ici, il ne pouvait pas comprendre entièrement l'atmosphère sinistre et suspicieuse du lieu. Il avait compris le gros de l'histoire, mais les comportements humains sont faits uniquement de détails. Drago sentait le danger, pourtant, ils étaient seuls dans la rue. Il fit part de ses réflexions à Devka, à voix basse sans même s'en apercevoir.

- Ils ont des canons pointés sur nous derrière ces volets, ils nous voient à travers les fentes, et leur faible visibilité ne les empêchera pas de viser juste. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux volets et aux portes closes. Ils nous épient.

Au dernier numéro de la rue se tenait un bar lugubre à la façade délabrée, dont le néon faisait clignoter avec agressivité le nom de « Little Italy ». Devka entra en faisant comprendre à Drago de l'imiter et de s'en tenir à ça. Il la suivit de près.

Le patron la salua avec un grand sourire.

- Sgroi. Tu n'es pas encore morte ?

Drago comprit que le sourire était ironique.

- Et qui est l'aryen qui t'accompagne ? Ton nouvel équipier ?

- Ouais, presque. Drago Malefoy.

- Sale nom mon gars. T'as du voir des problèmes à l'école.

Drago resta interdit.

- Dit à Sacco et Vanzetti que je veux les voir.

- T'inquiète fillette, ils sont déjà au courant que t'es là.

- Mais tu ne l'as dit à personne, s'étonna Drago.

Le barman rit et Devka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Drago se renfrogna mais suivit Devka, une bière à la main, dans un coin reculé du bar.

- A partir du moment où on a mis les pieds dans cette rue, tout le monde a été au courant. Les rumeurs circulent comme de la poudre.

- Mais pourtant on n'a croisé personne !

- Les volets, Drago. Je t'ai dit les volets. On a mis les pieds en terrain miné, ils n'aiment pas les surprises par ici. Alors tout se sait.

- Qui sont Sacco et Vanzetti ? Leur nom me dit quelque chose.

- 1919. Deux italiens américains communistes condamnés à mort à tort pour avoir commis un attentat à la bombe.

- Mais… eux ne sont pas morts.

- Non, mais ils posent des bombes.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous italiens ? Ponzio, Giraldi, Romanesi, Sacco et Vanzetti …

- Benvenuto nella mafia!

- Toi aussi Sgroi ?

- Sgroi c'est un nom calabrais, mon grand-père est né là-bas. Mais on n'a rien à voir avec la mafia, on est simplement italien. _Pure coïncidence._

- Pourquoi t'es connue ici ?

- Ils me voient souvent, j'ai des sources.

- Des indics ?

- Non, ils meurent tous par ici. Juste des gars que je viens passer à tabac si j'ai besoin d'informations. Ils ne m'aiment pas trop. Le patron se sert de son bar comme vitrine pour blanchir de l'argent. Il sait que je sais. Mais comme je ne dis rien, il ne dit rien non plus.

- C'est le genre de « compromis » que tu évoquais tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, voilà.

Trois hommes sortirent de nulle part et se dressèrent devant leur table. Ils étaient ostensiblement et lourdement armés. Devka ne perdit pas son sang-froid et leur sourit.

- Tiens le couple infernal ! Dites-moi Bonnie et Clyde, qui est votre ami ?

- Toni Moreno. Et qui est la barbie à tes côtés ? rétorqua le concerné lui-même.

- Drago Malefoy.

- Et bien, Malefoy, je t'annonce que tu ne ferais pas du tout déplacé parmi mes strip-teaseuses ou mes lapdancers.

Devka posa la main sur le genou de Drago pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver.

- Pas de ça ici Toni. Par contre je serai particulièrement intéressée par tes danseuses. Et leurs papiers. Drago a plus de 16 ans, il risque de faire vieux comparé à elles. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une petite descente de la police des mœurs soit organisée dans ton établissement, juste parce que Drago n'a pas aimé ta petite blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Toni fit mine de faire un geste violent mais se ravisa sous le regard réprobateur de Sacco.

- Bon les gars, Ponzio a fait des affaires récemment ?

- Ponzio ? Pourquoi Ponzio ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne traîne pas avec ces gens-là nous.

- Ouais, c'est ce que vous dites. Mais bon, vous devez savoir des trucs, non ? Par exemple, le nom Romanesi, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- C'est un type qui est mort. Marco. On a jamais su pourquoi. Il a été tué un peu plus bas dans le quartier. Dans la rue avec …

- Avec ? releva Devka

- Là où est établie la pizzeria de Ponzio.

- Une pizzeria ? Pourquoi a-t-il une pizzeria ? intervint Drago

- As-ton avis, Blondie ? Où est-ce qu'il abrite ses trafics ?

- Et la femme ? Et le gosse ?

- Devka… On n'aime pas ce type. Le patron est lui, ils ne peuvent pas se blairer. La dernière fois qu'on s'est mis sur la gueule, il y a eu cinq morts, tu sais comment ça a fini. Pourquoi tu viens nous voir ?

- Le gosse a été enlevé. Ce n'est pas le genre d'affaire qui s'ignore, même quand ça ne concerne pas votre patron. Un enfant comme celui-ci, il a fallu des moyens, des hommes. Vous avez forcément entendu parler d'un truc sans savoir que c'était ça.

- Attends Devka, tu es en train de dire que Ponzio aurait enlevé le fils de Marco ? C'est une accusation lourde que tu portes.

- Je dis simplement ce que la police sait. Avec tout ce que cela implique.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… On a entendu parler d'un truc bizarre il y a deux jours. Des types de Ponzio, pendant un match de la Giuventù qui parlaient d'un colis qui avait été livré à Benedetto, comme il fallait, et que tout allait bien.

- Benedetto le dealer ? En quoi c'est bizarre ?

- Et bien, Benedetto est mort la semaine dernière.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes surs ? Personne n'en a jamais parlé !

A voir la tête de Toni, lui non plus n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Sacco et Vanzetti divulguaient une information de premier ordre. Visiblement. Drago qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation se concentrait sur les comportements des trois italiens. Toni semblait étonnement impassible, jusqu'alors. Drago en conclut qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de l'équipe Sacco et Vanzetti. Il était là en invité, comme lui. Mais que cherchait-il ?

- Ouais, on est sûr. On l'a exécuté nous-mêmes.

- Oh, je vois. Où est il enterré ?

- Il n'est pas enterré. Le patron l'a fait brûler. Disparu sans laisser de traces.

- Et vous ne savez rien de plus sur ce colis ?

- Un numéro.

- Lequel ?

- Repasse-nous voir, Devka. On doit d'abord demander au patron si tu peux l'avoir.

- Très bien. Gentlemen. Nous allons vous laisser. Mes amitiés à votre patron.

- Ouais c'est ça !

Drago ne se sentit pas rassuré de leur tourner le dos. Une fois dans la voiture, Devka quitta des yeux la route pour se tourner vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Eh bien, cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé.

- Tu rigoles ? C'était quoi ça ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben, _tout ça_. Cette conversation était surréaliste. Tu sais parfaitement que ce sont des criminels, pourquoi tu ne les arrêtes pas ?

- Parce qu'ils servent mes intérêts ?

- Et ça se dit _Commandant de Police_. Tu es pire que tout.

- Quand tu dis « tout » tu veux dire « toi » ?

- J'ai eu tort de croire un moment que les moldus comme toi étaient aptes au discernement et au sens moral.

- Des « moldus comme moi » ?

- Ben oui ! Vous les moldus vous êtes… primitifs. Un peu comme des animaux, tu sais. Enfin, un peu plus évolués mais pas tellement non plus.

- Excuse-moi, mais qui a eu la réaction la plus primaire face aux insultes de l'autre, Toni ?

- Je ne l'ai pas frappé.

- Parce que je t'ai fait signe de ne pas le faire.

- Et attends, pourquoi tu m'accuses là ? C'est lui qui m'a provoqué !

- Oh Malefoy, tu es tellement infantile !

- Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Moi, un enfant ?

- Et toi, tu t'écoutes ? Dans ta bouche les moldus sont des bêtes sauvages !

- Ben oui, parce que c'est la vérité !

- J'en ai marre ! Sors de la voiture !

- Mais… Tu roules !

- Et alors, t'es un sorcier non ? Utilise tes supers pouvoirs !

- Mais c'est dangereux ! Je peux mourir, tu sais.

- Oui, j'irai pleurer sur ta tombe. Dehors maintenant.

- Devka…

Elle se pencha sur lui et ouvrit la portière.

- Saute Drago.

- Mais t'es folle…

- Je ne le répèterai pas.

- Mais tu es cinglée !

- Et je t'ai dit de sortir de ma voiture.

Elle pila et fit un brusque dérapage pour effectuer un demi-tour en tête d'épingle. La portière restée ouverte, Drago fut projeté au dehors et roula sur le bitume. Il se releva, étourdi, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de grave et contempla la voiture de Devka qui partait à toute vitesse dans le lointain.

- Et merde ! grommela-t-il.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent à peine et la voiture de Devka réapparut en trombe, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

- Allez monte.

- Tu es trop bonne.

Ils se méprisèrent du regard, puis Drago obtempéra.

- Devka je…

- Tais-toi.

- J'allais juste dire que…

- Tais-toi, ou je recommence, sauf que cette fois je ne reviens pas.

- Mais c'est sur l'enquête.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Dans le bar là, les deux types, ils en ont fait toute une affaire sur l'enlèvement du garçon par Ponzio…

- C'est parce qu'on ne touche pas à la famille. Ou alors c'est la guerre.

- Comment ça ?

- Ces bandits ne sont pas de simples gangsters Drago, il y a des codes de conduite. Notamment qu'on laisse la famille en dehors de tout. Ou alors, c'est qu'on est prêt à déclencher la vendetta. Mais personne ne soutiendra un voleur d'enfant.

- Donc Ponzio a joué gros avec ce meurtre et cet enlèvement. Il doit avoir un bon coup dans sa botte.

- Ouais. Mais toutes les familles contre lui ? Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur constante, de se demander si l'homme à qui tu achètes ton journal n'est pas celui qui va te tuer, ou bien la petite écolière que tu croises chaque matin et qui te sourit de toutes ses dents… On ne plaisante pas avec la famille dans ces milieux.

- Pourquoi tu dis « on » ?

- Parce qu'à partir du moment où je lutte contre la criminalité, je suis concernée.

- Tu as déjà été tentée de passer de l'autre côté ?

- Depuis quand on parle de ma vie privée là ? Jusque-là on se préoccupait de l'enquête.

Drago ne répondit rien et laissa ses yeux errer sur la route qui défilait devant eux. Après un très long silence, il reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, je sais ce que c'est.

- Quoi ?

- La peur constante, tout ça.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es un traître, j'avais oublié.

- Je n'ai jamais _trahis_ les sorciers.

- Je sais, je parlais des Mangemorts. Chaque camp doit avoir ses traîtres j'imagine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de tout cela ? Tu n'es même pas sorcière, tu ne devrais pas me juger.

- D'accord, si tu veux. Mais moi je pense que la bonne question, c'est de savoir si j'ai tort.

- Non.

- Tu t'enfonces dans ton aveuglement, Malefoy.

- Je disais « non tu n'as pas tort ».

- Ah ! J'adore ces mots. Tu ne veux pas répéter encore une fois, pour voir ?

- Va te faire voir.

Elle rit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ces trois types ? Mis à part que ce sont « d'horribles criminels qui agissent impunément ».

- Ce Toni, il ne m'a pas l'air clair. Enfin, les autres non plus, mais… on se comprend.

- Oui, on se comprend. Il ne me revient pas non plus. Je pense qu'il n'était pas là en simple invité. Mais j'ignore pourquoi il était là.

- Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose de précis de cette entrevue.

- Oui, mais j'ignore ce qu'il cherche.

Drago fut satisfait de voir qu'ils se posaient les mêmes questions.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Tu souris bêtement, se moqua Devka.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Devka soupira. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Tu sais, je ne les laisse pas agir impunément. C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas combattre tous ses ennemis à la fois. Alors je les choisis. Quand les grands parrains de la pègre seront tous en prison, je m'occuperai des petits. Mais en attendant, ce sont les grands qui m'intéressent et je ne peux les coincer que grâce aux petits. Donc je les ménage.

- Eux et leurs trafics.

- Eux et leurs trafics.

Elle le regarda dans le rétroviseur et il lui sourit. Ils n'échangèrent plus aucun mot de tout le trajet.

**…**

Plus tard, lors du débriefing, Blaise leur expliqua qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de son côté.

- C'était comme si personne n'y avait jamais habité : des pièces immenses mais vides, trois meubles Ikea et rien dans le frigo. Je ne suis pas sûr que le frère de Mirà Romanesi ait joué franc jeu. Il va falloir lui reparler.

- Bonne chance pour ça ! ricana Devka. Il doit être au Kosovo à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ce qui expliquerait une maison vide. Mais sans ces lettres dont il nous a parlé, si du moins elles existent, nous n'avons aucun moyen de faire pression sur Ponzio. On a rien, que dalle.

En s'exclamant ainsi, Blaise rejeta la tête en arrière. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Les moldus… Les sorciers étaient les meilleurs pour inventer les ruses les plus tortueuses afin de ne pas être soupçonnés. Mais les moldus, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il ne les comprenait pas. Comment savoir ce qu'il se passait dans leur tête ? Il était pourtant un expert. Formation spéciale des comportements humains, légimencie, bla bla bla. Mais les moldus formaient une autre société, un autre groupe humain avec des codes qu'il ne saisissait pas. Même s'il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Il avait toujours su lire les gens, comme par exemple Drago à cet instant précis qui pensait davantage à son fils de 6 ans qu'à son enquête. Mais face à Devka, il était aveugle.

- Devka… Sacco et Vanzetti… ils ont dit pendant votre conversation, que leur patron et Ponzio ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. Qui est leur patron ? Demanda Drago.

- Oh, un type plutôt sympathique, quand tu n'essaies pas de lui prendre son argent. Mateo Bucchi.

- Et lui, il ne pourrait pas nous aider ?

- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes en échange ?

Drago comprit l'implicite et ne répondit rien. Ils étaient vraiment seuls sur ce coup-là.

- Argh… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un sorcier tue une moldue !

Il regarda Blaise.

- Des nouvelles de Luna sur notre lanceur de sort ?

- Hum. Quand je suis descendu la voir au laboratoire, il y avait plein de fumée partout, une vague odeur de pommes brûlées et on y voyait noir comme dans un four. J'en ai déduit que Luna faisait des expériences, et j'ai choisi de rester en vie alors je suis remonté.

- Bon. J'imagine qu'elle nous trouvera miraculeusement de nouveaux indices demain. Pour ce soir, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il se tourna vers Devka.

- Luna est notre faiseuse de miracles.

- Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est par quel biais Ponzio a pu être en contact avec un sorcier. Je le saurais si lui-même en était un. Dit Devka à voix haute, sans parler à personne en particulier.

- C'est peut-être un Cracmol et tu ne le sais pas. Se moqua Drago

- Oh, non. Il viendrait aux réunions des Cracmols anonymes sinon.

Blaise rit – probablement à cause de la fatigue car il ne trouva pas ça si drôle- et Drago leva un sourcil moqueur à l'intention de Devka.

- Bon les amis, je sais que vous adorez rester tard le soir au bureau à réfléchir sur une enquête qui ne mène à rien, mais moi non ! Je vais donc vous laisser.

- N'oublie pas d'appeler Hermione pour savoir si je peux emmener ton fils au match de Quidditch, ce weekend.

Drago approuva de la tête puis leur fit un geste de la main et quitta la pièce. Devka se retrouva seule avec Blaise.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils.

- Ah ? Il s'appelle Niels. Hermione a la garde, il ne le voit qu'une fois par mois. Il essaie d'obtenir la garde depuis le début de leur séparation, mais Hermione joue la carte de son métier : « Drago est policier, c'est un métier dangereux, ce n'est pas sain pour l'équilibre de l'enfant ». Et comme Drago n'est pas en odeur de sainteté auprès de la loi, elle gagne.

- C'est dommage d'en arriver là quand même. Je veux dire, dans leur relation à eux.

- Tout le monde savait que cela se terminerait ainsi. Seulement personne n'avait prévu qu'ils auraient un enfant entre temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ainsi » ?

- Mets deux fortes personnalités dans un sac, mélange, et elles explosent au bout d'un certain temps… laissant à leurs amis respectifs le droit de ramasser les morceaux éparpillés. C'était à prévoir. Mais au début, nous avions vraiment l'impression qu'ils s'aimaient.

- Nous ?

- On était tous à Poudlard. Drago avait ses amis, Hermione les siens. On ne s'aimait pas vraiment à l'origine.

Il s'arrêta un instant, ricana, puis repris.

- Que dis-je ? On ne pouvait pas se voir. C'était à qui infligerait le plus de tort à l'autre. Je t'avouerai non sans fierté malsaine, que nous les Serpentards, on gagnait la plupart du temps cette petite guerre minable. Comme Hermione est d'origine moldue, c'était elle qu'on faisait payer le plus. La pauvre ! Mais quand ils en avaient l'occasion, les Gryffondors nous le rendaient bien. A l'origine, c'était un truc d'adolescents. Un conflit sans grande importance. Mais il y a eu le retour de Voldemort et ça a changé la donne. Les Gryffondors soutenaient le Bien, les Serpentards le Mal. C'était comme ça que les sorciers voyaient les choses en tout cas. Rien de surprenant, Voldemort recrutait parmi les Serpentards. Mais delà à tous les considérer comme des Mangemorts… Bref. Finalement Drago et Hermione se sont retrouvés du même côté dans la bagarre. Pour le reste…On ne sait pas comment cela a commencé, eux-mêmes non plus je crois. Et puis voilà : ils ont vu et ils sont revenus. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Car s'ils se détestent, ils ne se lâchent pas pour autant. Et puis il y a Niels… Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je me contente de veiller sur Drago. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il est bizarre.

Blaise lui rit au nez.

- Allez, c'est juste que t'es vexée qu'il ait refusé de coucher avec toi. T'es une grande fille, faut t'y habituer maintenant.

- Il faudrait que tu saches, Blaise Zabini, que je ne m'avoue jamais vaincue. Je me bats jusque au bout, quitte à y laisser ma peau.

Cette tirade la laissa songeuse et Blaise décida de ne pas troubler sa réflexion. Il lui souffla toutefois en partant :

- Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot non plus.

**...**

Devka détacha son holster et le lança, armes comprises, sur le canapé de cuir noir en face d'elle. Elle contourna le bar qui se trouvait au centre du salon et sortit une brique de lait du frigo encastré dans le mur, qu'elle termina en buvant directement à l'ouverture. Après tout le vacarme qu'elle avait fait en entrant – porte claquée d'un coup de pieds en arrière, clefs laissées tombées sur la table basse en verre, chaussures balancées dans le couloir – son grand frère daigna enfin sortir de son bureau. Il se servit un verre d'un jus de fruit quelconque et s'accouda de l'autre côté du bar, en face d'elle.

- Alors, cette première journée chez les sorciers ?

- Pas trop mal. Ils ne sont pas pires que toi.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. Devka contempla son frère un instant. Il était beau. Le plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Comme elle, il avait hérité de la beauté froide et orientale de leur mère, réchauffée par le charme méditerranéen de leur père. Âgé de 5 ans de plus qu'elle, Gregor la dominait de son mètre 90. Il avait les yeux très clairs par rapport à elle, mais le teint plus foncé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond vénitien, bien qu'il fut né roux comme elle : ce qui avait donné du bronze chez elle avait donné du vermeil chez lui. Lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient ensemble l'un et l'autre, notamment dans les réceptions glamour auxquelles ils devaient participer dans leurs plus beaux atours pour faire honneur à leur père, on se retournait sur leur passage et on chuchotait derrière eux. Toute sorcière qui avait été à Poudlard en même temps que lui avait un jour songé à épouser Gregor, s'imaginant une vie de rêve, de paillettes et d'amour pur. De même pour tous les étudiants brillants qui avaient pu fréquenter Cambridge en même temps que Devka. Mais ils avaient vite été détrompés.

Qui les connaissait bien tous les deux, savait qu'en réalité ils étaient infernaux. Pas un pour attraper l'autre, dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était comme une tornade implacable qui déboulait et renversait tout sur son passage. Depuis que Devka était née, ils faisaient les quatre-cents coups ensemble, ne respectant rien ni personne, toujours très inventifs et machiavéliques en matière de farces et de mauvais tours. Seuls leurs parents avaient réussi à leur mettre un frein, mais ils n'avaient pas été épargnés non plus par ces deux petits êtres délurés, formant un cocktail explosif.

- La sorcellerie me manque parfois. Poudlard, c'était une époque incroyable, j'ai passé des années de fou dans cette école. On était la meilleure promotion. C'était… Magique. Enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Devka acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas eu Poudlard, mais elle avait eu Preston, puis Cambridge. Elle avait eu ses années folles aussi. Tout comme son frère, elle avait été une légende.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté le monde des sorciers alors ?

- Leur guerre n'était pas la mienne, voilà pourquoi. Je n'avais pas envie que des Mangemorts se pointent un beau matin sur le pas de ma porte pour me recruter.

Le _recruter_. Devka riva ses yeux sur ceux de son frère. Ils connaissaient tous les deux l'histoire de leur père. Et comment elle s'était terminée, emportant la vie de leur mère.

- J'imagine qu'on cache tous un petit Harry Potter en nous.

Devka frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être comparé à cet être. Elle jeta un regard sévère à son frère qui pourtant avait croisé son chemin à Poudlard.

- Il a des cicatrices comme tout le monde, seulement c'est le seul à en faire tout un plat.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour scruter les placards, mettant fin à la conversation. Comme toujours, ils n'avaient rien à manger mis à part des pâtes. Tandis qu'elle entreprit de les faire cuire, son frère vint en renfort, pour concocter une petite sauce.

- Et l'enquête ?

- C'est l'impasse.

- Que faites-vous du corps ?

- Il est sur la table d'autopsie. J'essaie de trouver des idées pour que la situation prenne un nouveau tour, mais je manque d'imagination. Et puis il y a un imprévu. Un type qui s'appelle Toni, sorti de nulle-part. Je pense qu'il travaille pour Ponzio.

- C'est un problème ?

- Si Ponzio enquête sur cette affaire en même temps que nous, cela va en devenir un.

- Brûle les étapes alors. Mets ce Toni hors jeu.

- Oui, mais je travaille avec un type plutôt intelligent. Il ne sera pas dupe.

- Qui ça ?

- Drago Malefoy.

Son frère éclata de rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle à cela ?

- J'imagine très mal Malefoy porter l'uniforme !

Il en a bien porté un à Poudlard.

- Oui, mais je pensais qu'avoir porté celui des Mangemorts, l'envie lui serait passée. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un riche fils à papa à se mettre au service de la société en travaillant dans la Police ?

- Bah, l'idée est la même : être Mangemort ou être flic… On fait la justice soi-même.

- Je ne pense pas que l'esprit de Drago Malefoy soit si simple et clair que cela. Il y forcément une explication plus détournée.

- Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais puisqu'on parle d'explications, jusqu'à quel point la médecine légale sorcière est-elle performante ?

- Pas assez pour découvrir la vérité, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

**...**

Cela faisait quelques instants que Drago contemplait son feu de cheminée, sirotant une biéraubeurre, les yeux perdus entre les flammes, quand soudain le visage de Ronald Weasley apparut, le faisant sursauter si bien qu'il se renversa dessus une partie de la boisson.

- Très malin Weasley, très malin.

Malgré son mariage raté avec Granger, Drago entretenait des relations plutôt cordiales avec la « Belette ». Ils étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais à force d'être obligés de se côtoyer, une certaine estime mutuelle était née. Drago ne prétendait pas apprécier Ron, mais il savait se montrer aimable avec lui, d'autant que ce dernier avait été choisi par Hermione comme parrain pour Niels. Ron, après une carrière fulgurante en tant que Gardien dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, avait été obligé de se reconvertir dans le journalisme sportif à la suite d'une blessure grave à l'épaule. Il obtenait auprès de Drago des renseignements cruciaux quant aux frasques des athlètes en vogue –arrestation, dopage – et Drago lui demandait des informations de temps à autres. C'était justement le cas.

- Attends avant de t'énerver, tu devrais entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Tu as trouvé des trucs intéressants ?

- Oui. J'ai pu contacter mon ami qui est dans la police moldue et écoute ça. Devka Sgroi est connue dans tous les services pour ne jamais faire dans la dentelle. Elle a laissé des morts dans son sillage lors de toutes ses enquêtes, mais elle a toujours obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Certaines de ses enquêtes sont tenues secrètes, mais mon ami pense que cela à voir avec le fait qu'elle est une spécialiste contre le crime organisé. Elle a des accords tacites avec certains barons de la pègre locale, mais ses supérieurs le savent et la surveillent de loin. Un de ses anciens collègues a essayé de la traîner dans la boue en essayant de prouver qu'elle était corrompue, mais il s'est cassé les dents car elle était absolument intègre.

- Le bilan est plutôt positif si elle est incorruptible.

- Attends, ça c'est ce que mon ami a trouvé en fouillant dans les archives officielles. Il a également creusé des pistes plus officieuses, et devine qui est le cousin de Tancrède Sforza ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est Tancrède Sforza.

- C'est le chef de la famille Sforza, une mafia italienne qui s'est déployée aux USA. Il y a une vingtaines d'années, elle a réussi à se redéployer en Europe grâce à une nouvelle branche qui a étendu sa puissance jusqu'en Russie, ce qui a permis d'accroître ses échanges à travers le monde entier. Le chef de cette nouvelle branche s'appelle Gian Sgroi.

- J'ai pas tout compris. Mais en gros, Devka a de la famille mafieuse.

- Tu n'y es pas Drago. Gian Sgroi, la tête pensante de la mafia la plus puissante en Europe depuis les deux dernières décennies, est le père de ta coéquipière.

- Oh.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Et dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté d'un détail aussi décisif. Il allait poser une question mais on sonna à sa porte.

- Je dois aller ouvrir.

- Je te laisse alors.

- Merci Weasley. Et si jamais ton ami entend d'autres trucs, fais m'en part.

- Pas de souci.

Ron disparut et Drago gagna la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione. Et Niels. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui pouvait les avoir conduits devant sa porte, tard un soir de semaine. Hermione ne tarda pas à lui donner l'explication.

- J'ai un gros procès cette semaine, un client qui doit comparaître à Glasgow. Le procès va durer plusieurs jours et je n'aurais pas le temps de rentrer le soir. Je ne vois pas quoi faire mis à part te confier Niels exceptionnellement.

Niels adressa un sourire rayonnant à son père, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Ca marche.

Hermione parut soulagé.

- J'ai ramené quelques affaires élémentaires, mais j'étais débordée cette semaine, je n'ai pas pu faire la lessive correctement donc il y a le strict minimum dans son sac. J'imagine qu'une séance de shopping va s'imposer.

Le sourire de Niels s'agrandit davantage, Drago n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

- Aucun problème.

- Bon ben dans ce cas… Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un train à prendre.

Hermione embrassa son fils et partit sans se retourner. Drago détestait ces moments où ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour dire le strict nécessaire, puisqu'autrement, ils n'avaient plus rien à ce dire. Il resta un instant les bras ballants devant le couloir vide puis fit signe à Niels d'entrer.

- T'as mangé ?

Niels hocha la tête.

- Bon, et bien va te laver pendant que je prépare quelque chose.

Niels était débrouillard. Pourtant Drago n'en ressentait aucune fierté, mais au contraire, une culpabilité le rongeait intérieurement, une rage violente retournée contre lui-même et que rien ne pouvait étouffer. Niels avait du apprendre très vite tout seul, pendant que ses parents s'entre-déchiraient. Il avait du apprendre à s'occuper de lui-même d'abord. Puis de son père, quand ce dernier ne parvenait plus à tenir le coup. Le petit avait grandi beaucoup trop vite. Il voulait juste veiller sur son père.

Toutefois, une des choses dont Drago était fier, c'était la force de vie qui existait chez son fils. Une puissance insoupçonnée qui le rendait implacable. Niels n'était jamais pris au dépourvu, même en cas de grande difficulté. Il aimait vivre, et au non de ce principe, il surmontait toutes les épreuves. Drago ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait, il se disait que c'était peut-être tout simplement une forme de magie. Mais cette vitalité avait créé un lien unique entre eux.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'Hermione était repartie, que la sonnette retentit de nouveau. _Elle aura oublié de me dire un truc_. Drago se dirigea vers la porte. A peine avait-il tourné la poignée que la porte lui éclata à la figure. Profitant de sa surprise, l'homme cagoulé qui venait d'emboutir sa porte d'un coup de pied lui faucha les jambes et le fit tomber. Une fois à terre, Drago n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que son adversaire le rouait de coup. Un deuxième fit son apparition et le rossa également. Drago n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. En position de faiblesse, tout seul contre deux qui avaient l'avantage d'être debout, il n'avait aucune chance. Il se contenta de se couvrir la tête de ses bras. Après tout, il avait enduré pire.

Il concentra toutes ses pensées sur Niels, et pria pour qu'il ait l'idée de rester enfermé dans la salle de bain. Au bout de quelques temps, la pluie de coup cessa. Drago ne sentait plus son corps, il n'était plus qu'un amas meurtri. Il ne savait même pas si sa chair battue ressemblait encore à une forme humaine. L'un des hommes lui écrasa le visage de sa botte et lui lança après un crachat :

- Tu as les amitiés de Ponzio, Barbie !

Puis ils partirent. Drago essaya de se mouvoir, mais peines perdues : il souffrait trop. Il gémit. Un voile noir se déplia sur son esprit, il eut une dernière pensée pour Niels, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	4. With your hands on your head

Me revoilà enfin ! Je m'excuse pour cette attente, mais j'ai eu tellement de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre ! Je trouvais tout nul, j'ai même très sérieusement songé à abandonner cette fanfiction et la supprimer (cette idée ne m'a pas encore quittée, je vous l'avoue). J'ai vraiment l'impression que je fais n'importe quoi, que j'écris mal et que tout ce que je fais est superficiel et idiot et stupide au possible, et que mes personnages ou ceux de Harry Potter passés à ma sauce sont pourris. Grosse remise en question quoi.

Je m'excuse aussi pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Exceptionnellement, je ne ferai qu'un merci collectif, même si ce merci est très grand, immense et plein d'enthousiasme. MERCI.

Sinon, en ce qui concerne l'intrigue, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit récapitulée dans ce chapitre, afin de ne pas vous perdre. Car tout va se compliquer. Et puis aussi, ce n'était plus très clair dans ma tête, donc une mise au point s'imposait. J'espère que cela vous conviendra et qu'il n'y a aucune lacune. Vous allez en apprendre plus également, sur Devka.

Je tiens à signaler un petit _ERRATUM_ : Giraldi, celui qui est présent fin chapitre 1/début chapitre 2 est le cousin de la victime et non son frère. Je me suis aperçue que j'ai dit les deux, mais c'était par étourderie.

Sinon, je n'ai pas vérifié l'orthographe et la grammaire.

VOILA. Désolée si c'est nullissime.

Bien à vous,

Junnie.

* * *

**Chapitre III : _With your hands on your head ?(Or on the trigger of your gun) _**

**Plus tard dans la nuit.**

Ce fut au deuxième appel que Devka se réveilla. La sonnerie stridente de son portable professionnel la tira hors d'un sommeil pourtant de plomb.

- Allô ?

Il y eut un bruit bizarre dans le combiné, accompagné de chuchotements.

- Allô ? Quelqu'un est à l'appareil ?

- Oui. Répondit un murmure. Il a besoin d'aide.

- Qui ça ? Qui a besoin d'aide ?

- Mon père. Ils l'ont frappé.

- Qui est au bout du fil ? Qui est blessé ?

- Mon père. Drago. Il travaille avec vous je l'ai vu sur son … sur son… Je ne trouve plus le mot.

Devka raccrocha laissant l'enfant avec son trou de mémoire. Elle enfila en vitesse un jogging et un sweat par-dessus les sous-vêtements dans lesquels elle dormait et partit dans la précipitation. Elle grilla tous les feux rouges et les priorités sur le trajet, n'hésita pas à prendre quelques sens interdits, si bien qu'en une dizaine de minutes elle fut au pied de l'immeuble de Malefoy, au lieu d'une grosse demi-heure. Elle crocheta en un tour de main la serrure de la porte vitrée du hall principal et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre après avoir vérifié au passage l'étage indiquée sur le tableau d'entrée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de défoncer la porte, cela avait été déjà fait. Un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes était penché au-dessus du corps inerte de Drago. Il se redressa apeuré quand la silhouette de la jeune femme se détacha dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Niels ? Je suis Devka. C'est moi que tu as appelé. Je travaille avec ton père.

Elle vit qu'il pleurait.

- Je ne trouvais plus le mot, gémit-il.

- Quel mot ?

- Té-lé-pho-ne.

Il éclata en sanglot. Devka ne dit rien mais devina qu'il pleurait davantage par inquiétude pour son père que pour son manque de vocabulaire. C'était compréhensible, il devait être terrorisé. Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement, le prit dans ses bras et l'écarta de son père tout en le serrant contre elle. Après quelques minutes où il pleura au creux de son cou, elle le relâcha et se tourna vers Drago.

- Niels je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu m'apportes un chiffon propre et de l'eau, et une chemise de ton père.

Pendant que le garçon s'affairait, elle se mit à ausculter Drago. L'urgence, dans l'immédiat, était d'arrêter les hémorragies. Elle le déshabilla lentement et prudemment car les vêtements du blessé collaient à sa peau en de nombreux endroits où le sang avait séché superficiellement. Elle nettoya avec l'aide de Niels les plus grosses plaies et les garrotta grâce à des morceaux de chemise. Le plus difficile fut de retourner Drago sans que la douleur ne le réveille. Car s'il avait perdu connaissance, c'était que son corps en avait besoin pour supporter les dégâts qui lui avaient été infligés.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Niels leur entreprise une fois terminée. On l'installe sur son lit ?

- Maintenant qu'il est hors de danger, on laisse faire les professionnels. Moi je connais juste les gestes de premiers soins, or il a peut-être des os brisés, ou des lésions internes. On ne peut pas le déplacer, il faut appeler un expert.

- Mais j'en connais pas ! s'inquiéta Niels, de nouveau au bord des larmes.

- Moi si.

Devka composa le numéro de Luna depuis son portable.

OOOOO

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux. De violentes douleurs le lancinaient dans tout son corps. Il s'assit tant bien que mal sur le matelas et contempla son corps. Il était pansé de partout. Il se leva en vacillant et d'une démarche hésitante, il gagna son salon. Mis à part les bâches scotchées à l'emplacement de sa porte, rien ne rappelait l'agression de la veille.

- Niels ! s'exclama-t-il soudain angoissé.

Il tenta de se précipiter vers la chambre de son fils, mais ses souffrances l'obligèrent à rester sur place, pratiquement plié en deux.

- Il dort, chuchota une voix dans l'obscurité.

- Qui est là ? s'insurgea Drago, peu rassuré.

Il entendit des frôlements de tissus et le son étouffé de pieds nus qui foulaient le sol. Devka apparût devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux défaits et les yeux remplis de sommeil. Elle était splendide.

- Devka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ton fils m'a appelée après ta… petite mésaventure. Luna est venue aussi, pour te soigner. Une fois sûre que tu étais hors de danger, j'ai pris soin de Niels et je l'ai mis au lit. Il s'est endormi en un rien de temps. J'ai investi ton canapé pour la nuit, au cas où l'un de vous deux aurait un souci.

Drago se rapprocha d'elle. Les lumières de la ville endormie au-delà de l'immense baie vitrée du salon éclairaient légèrement la pièce. Il distinguait les traits finement ciselés de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il était encore trop étourdi par les évènements. Il entendait sa respiration calme et régulière, il sentait son souffle frais sur ses joues. Sa présence lui semblait étrangement apaisante.

- Merci. Finit-il par dire.

- Tu as besoin de dormir. Répondit-elle simplement.

Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Drago se sentait comme aimanté. Il était perdu, et sa vie lui semblait ne tenir qu'à ce fil, au fil de son regard. Tout le reste lui murmurait de se laisser couler, de se noyer dans les évènements. D'ailleurs il lâcha prise.

- J'ai eu tellement peur. Chuchota-t-il.

Il ne communiquait pas vraiment avec elle. Il se parlait à lui-même. Il avait besoin de s'entendre, de se sentir vivant.

- C'était moi, qui étais étendu au sol. C'était réel. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était bien moi. J'étais misérable et faible. J'étais la victime. J'aurai pu mourir. J'étais si impuissant, paralysé, cloué au sol en train de me faire molester. Et pendant tout ce temps là, je ne pensais pas à la douleur, je ne pensais pas à rendre les coups. Je ne pensais même pas à rester digne. Je ne pensais qu'à survivre. Je devais survivre. Il _fallait_ que je survive. Pour Niels. Pour le protéger.

Il rit aux éclats. Un rire sombre, lugubre qui mit Devka mal à l'aise.

- A qui suis-je donc en train de mentir ? s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. Je ne pouvais pas protéger Niels, là où j'étais. S'ils avaient voulu le tuer, ils auraient pu. J'aurais été inutile. Juste une larve croulante et ensanglantée. _Je n'aurais pas pu sauver Niels_.

Il martela ses derniers mots. Des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux, mais elles ne coulèrent pas. Devka comprit la frustration de Drago. Un sentiment de faiblesse qui ne le quitterait désormais jamais. Quelle que soit sa force de vie, le traumatisme de cette agression le suivrait toujours. Parce qu'il n'était pas seul. Parce qu'il y avait eu la vie de son fils en jeu. Et que cela serait éternellement le cas. Drago saisit brutalement le visage de Devka entre ses mains. Il se rapprocha d'elle de nouveau, quelques centimètres les séparaient. Son souffle venait frapper sa bouche. Devka le dévisagea aussi intensément qu'elle le pouvait, mais le regard fiévreux du sorcier ne voyait pas ses signes d'encouragement. Il la regardait sans la voir.

- Qui suis-je Devka ? Qui suis-je ? Un homme qui pleure ? Un homme qui ploie ? Un homme qui n'a pas honte de s'être laissé maîtriser ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Où sont ma fierté, ma dignité ? Que suis-je devenu? Où suis-je parti ?

- Tu es un père, Drago. S'entendit-elle répondre.

Il appuya son front contre le sien et esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Un père qui n'est pas capable de sauver son enfant. Un père qui, dans la perspective de la mort, ne trouve pas de dernières forces pour voler à son secours. J'aurais du pouvoir le protéger. J'aurais du avoir la force de tout. J'aurais du me battre pour lui. J'aurais du être fort.

- Oh Drago ! soupira Devka.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, juste en-dessous du cœur puis l'attira vers elle. Elle l'enlaça et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, à lui en faire mal, comme s'ils devaient mourir dans l'instant.

- Se battre c'est aussi savoir fuir quand il faut, lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. Si tu avais rendu les coups, si tu avais résisté, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Pourtant, ce soir, Niels s'est endormi le sourire aux lèvres, à l'idée qu'il te verrait sain et sauf demain. Tu n'as pas été lâche Drago, tu n'as pas été faible ni impuissant. Tu as su donner un père à ton enfant ce soir, tout simplement.

Les mains sur ses hanches, il se recula légèrement pour la fixer, perplexe.

- Tout simplement ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa. Elle apposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et les maintint dans une pression toute douce et subtile. C'était furtif, c'était bref, c'était simple. Elle était là pour lui, et elle voulait qu'il le comprenne. Elle se sépara de lui, mais il la retint par un bras.

- Je devrais prendre le canapé. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi déjà, il est injuste que je te remercie en te laissant dormir inconfortablement.

- Tu es blessé Drago, garde ton matelas.

- Viens au moins avec moi.

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il pouffa.

- Je ne suis pas en état d'abuser de toi, Devka.

- Mais moi oui.

- Oh. Je ne suis pas en état de survivre à ton charme non plus.

- C'est donc que j'ai du charme !

Il rit. Elle fit passer le bras de Drago au-dessus de ses épaules afin de l'aider à se maintenir debout, puis ils gagnèrent sa chambre.

S'endormir aux côtés de Devka rassura Drago qui sombra dans un sommeil de plomb aussitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Il s'était blottit dans sa couette, contre Devka qui s'endormit peu après lui, sa tête contre la sienne. Ils appréciaient tous les deux la situation qui n'avait rien de sensuel ou même de sexuel. Toutes leurs tensions avaient été mises de côté, même leur rivalité professionnelle. Il ne restait qu'une espèce de lien affectueux, né du secours et du soutien, de l'estime de chacun envers l'autre.

OOOOO

Elle était vraiment belle. Une beauté si intense et absolue qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. _En mythe, en fantasme, certes_. Mais Devka défiait la perfection. Et pourtant, il en avait croisé de belles personnes... Les bals, les galas, les dîners et réceptions en tout genre de la haute société étaient l'occasion d'un déploiement de personnes élégantes, raffinées et bien faites. Parmi les jeunes gens, beaucoup de physiques inoubliables. Certains étaient devenus des amis particulièrement appréciés. Et il avait possédé certaines avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il avait même aimé Hermione qui lui paraissait tant sublime à l'époque surtout au réveil, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rosées et sa mine fringante. Maintenant, elle lui paraissait fade, en comparaison avec la splendeur brute de Devka, qui alliait pureté et sauvagerie. Son air mutin et inflexible, ses yeux menaçants, son corps divin…tout rehaussait ce qui avait été dessiné sur son visage. Elle n'était pas une beauté froide, sans matière, non. Elle avait été taillée dans le vif, au couteau, bien au-delà de la surface. _Quelque chose de grave et de profond_. A être sublime ainsi, le poids d'une destinée tragique semblait peser sur ses épaules. Il y avait aussi de la violence en elle, quelque chose d'indéterminé et qui faisait peur. Une chose terrible et implacable, une puissance destructrice, sans cesse sur le point de tout ravager.

Drago frissonna. Penché sur la jeune femme endormie, il l'observait, pensif. En arrière-plan, dans sa tête, un sentiment de crainte émergeait, celui que Devka finisse par mettre sa vie à feu et à sang. Il fit glisser son index le long de sa joue.

- Arrête.

Il s'immobilisa, interdit, tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

- Il y a longtemps que tu fais semblant de dormir ?

- Tu m'as réveillée avec ton doigt. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Elle se redressa pour s'installer à sa hauteur. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il s'apprêtait à sortir une idiotie, mais elle se leva avec nonchalance. Elle avait ôté son jogging pendant la nuit et se trouvait en culotte devant lui. Une paire de jambe exquise, bien qu'un peu trop maigre. Il la regarda s'étirer et se rhabiller.

- Il faut qu'on parle de la veille, finit-elle par dire. Tu as une idée de qui étaient ces gens ?

- Toni Moreno.

Elle fronça les sourcils

- Tu ne tires pas un peu vite tes conclusions ?

- J'ai reconnu sa voix. Il m'a appelé « Blondie ».

- Oh. Il t'a dit pourquoi il venait ?

- Non. Il n'était pas seul, d'ailleurs. Et je pense qu'il tenait à dissimuler son identité en réalité car il était cagoulé.

- Pas très intelligent ce type.

- Je sais pas. Il a peut-être pensé que je ne le reconnaitrais pas. Le message qu'il a passé était davantage intéressant.

- Quel message ?

OOOOO

- Bon, récapitulons ! s'exclama Blaise.

En salle de réunion, les trois enquêteurs tentaient d'avancer dans l'affaire tant bien que mal.

- On sait que Ponzio a tué Mirà, Marco et enlevé Giovanni. Pour quelles raisons ?

- Giraldi, le cousin de Mirà a dit qu'ils avaient été menacés. Peut-être qu'ils en savaient tous un peu trop. Ce serait lié à quelque chose que Marco aurait fait ou découvert probablement. Après tout, c'est lui qui a été tué le premier. Répondit Drago

- Pourquoi ne pas tuer directement Giovanni alors, pourquoi l'enlever ? Pourquoi commettre ce crime qui, si j'ai bien compris ce que Devka disait, revient à un acte de guerre ? reprit Blaise

- Parce que c'est la dernière chance pour Ponzio de trouver ce qu'il cherche.

- Et qu'on ignore. C'est aussi un acte de provocation pour montrer qu'il est déterminé à étendre sa domination et que rien ne lui fait peur. Conclut Devka.

- Ensuite, il y a cette histoire de colis. Il n'existe probablement pas, puisque les hommes de Ponzio ont évoqué quelqu'un qui était déjà mort. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ?

- Je pense que le terme de « colis » désigne autre chose. Une chose qui a été transportée et livrée selon les ordres de Ponzio. Une chose assez précieuse pour dissimuler sa nature réelle par un nom de code. D'après moi, cela doit être Giovanni tout simplement. Je suppose que les hommes de Ponzio parlaient de son enlèvement qui s'était bien déroulé. Expliqua la jeune femme

- Il faut le vérifier, mais tu as sans doute raison. Il va falloir creuser la piste de ce mystérieux numéro de téléphone que ceux que tu surnommes « Sacco et Vanzetti » ont réussi à obtenir. Suggéra Drago.

Ils prirent tous un petit instant pour réfléchir.

- Et puis il y a Giraldi qui a fui. Pour quelle raison venir à la Police pour ensuite disparaître ? interrogea Blaise.

Devka ricana.

- Oh, la réponse est simple. Soit il a été tué, soit il a pris peur. Dans tous les cas, on ne le retrouvera jamais. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser tomber de ce côté-là.

A ce moment-là, Luna vint les interrompre.

- J'ai fini l'autopsie. J'en ai tiré tout ce que je pouvais, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

- Dis toujours.

- A partir du sort lancé à la jeune femme, j'ai réussi à reconstituer l'historique de la baguette utilisée contre elle. Je n'ai trouvé que des sorts impardonnables, donc je pense que la baguette qui l'a tuée appartient à un homme de main, un tueur à gages. J'ai pu rassembler pas mal d'éléments sur la baguette à partir des résidus magiques sur le cadavre, malheureusement, les résidus sont assez faibles, le tueur devait être très chevronné. Forcément un professionnel. Donc, si jamais tu m'amènes des baguettes, je pourrai te dire laquelle a tué Mirà. Cependant, je ne pourrai pas remonter au tueur, je n'ai pas assez de traces pour cela. Le corps ne m'a pas appris grand-chose d'autre.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Ponzio a voulu utiliser la magie…

- Oh ça me paraît évident ! lança Luna, à la surprise de tous. Cela permet à Ponzio de ne laisser aucune preuve directe qui le relierait à lui. Après tout, le cadavre est moldu ! La police moldue n'aurait jamais rien trouvé et aurait classé l'affaire, faute de preuve pour remonter jusqu'à lui. Je ne pense pas que c'est la première fois qu'il utilise ce stratagème. C'est même plutôt ingénieux, seulement il ne pouvait absolument pas prévoir que la Police magique s'en mêlerait. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire, c'est juste qu'on a trouvé le corps en premier. Autrement, Mirà serait tombée dans l'oubli, comme sans doute beaucoup d'autres.

- Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi laisser quand même sa signature ? objecta Blaise.

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça lui sert de d'exemple pour dissuader toute protestation de la part de qui que ce soit. C'est une démonstration de force. Répondit Devka.

- Tout ce qu'on vient de dire me semble logique. On n'a pas de preuves pour le moment, mais ça se tient. Il faut tout confirmer maintenant.

- Le seul fait de retrouver Giovanni le confirmera. Pour cela, je te propose de te joindre à moi pour rendre une petite visite à Toni Moreno, proposa Devka en se tournant vers Drago.

- Oui, il faut l'arrêter et l'interroger. Il est son homme de main, probablement celui-là même qui a tué Mirà Romanesi, je pense qu'il a beaucoup à nous dire. Son intervention à mon domicile ne m'a nullement dissuadé de quoique ce soit. Au contraire.

Devka lui lança un regard étrange et sortit de la pièce en gardant le silence.

OOOOO

Quand Drago aperçut l'homme de Ponzio assis à la terrasse du café en compagnie de quelques hommes, riant à gorge déployée et blaguant en italien avec la jolie serveuse, il sentit la haine et la colère grandir en lui. Ce même homme élégant et charmeur était la raclure qui l'avait passé à tabac à quelques mètres de son fils. Devka le lui indiqua d'un signe de tête.

- Le voilà !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai reconnu de très loin.

- Malefoy, il ne faut pas que tu perdes ton sang froid. Tu fais un geste de travers et on court à l'échec. On va commencer par s'assoir à leur table. Reste calme, montre-toi cynique et désabusé.

Elle eut un léger rire.

- Sois toi-même quoi.

Toni Moreno les avait également vus de loin. Il ne les quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'ils traversaient la terrasse vers sa table, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, l'air de dire « je vous ai eus ». Drago lui rendit son sourire. _C'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble, finalement_. Le souvenir fugace des années noires et des agissements des Mangemorts lui assombrit l'esprit un instant. Il revint à la réalité aussitôt. Face à son agresseur, il tira une chaise et s'assit avec désinvolture à ses côtés. A son opposé, Devka faisait de même, dos à la rue.

- Alors, comme ça j'ai les amitiés de Ponzio ?

Drago sourit de toutes ses dents. Moreno éclata d'un rire presque communicatif.

- Tiens donc, Blondie ! Ca fait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Il risquerait de t'arriver des bricoles, je n'aimerais pas ça. Cela me déplairait même fortement.

- Je viens t'arrêter Moreno. Pour coups et blessures sur un agent des forces de l'ordre. Entre autres.

De nouveau, un rire bon enfant lui répondit.

- Et tu t'es senti obligé d'amener ton garde du corps avec toi Blondie ? Il est plutôt sexy.

Il adressa un clin d'œil charmeur à Devka qui se contenta de le fixer, impassible. Elle avait allongé ses jambes en posant ses boots motardes sur la table.

- Il est même canon. Tu auras tout le loisir de fantasmer à son souvenir quand tu seras en prison, et que la seule activité sexuelle qui te restera sera la masturbation. Ou la douche.

- Tu sais, tu ignores à qui tu t'attaques Blondie. Tu ne devrais pas venir jouer dans la cour des grands. Je te dis ça… C'est pour ton bien. Car, si tu persistes, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Cela dit, tu as raison. Je me la taperai bien ta petite coéquipière. Peut-être le jour où tu auras cessé de m'amuser et que j'offrirai ton cadavre aux poissons de la Tamise.

- Oh. De nouvelles menaces, Moreno ?

- Est-ce que tu la baises, Blondie ?

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre mais Devka le devança.

- Oh, non. Les filles comme moi, ce n'est pas trop le genre de Malefoy. Il les préfère mariées. Un peu comme la dernière je crois, une certaine Tina, Tina… Moreno ! Et mais, attends ! C'est ta femme non ?

Moreno blêmit tandis que la bouche de Devka s'étirait en un sourire sadique que Drago n'avait jamais vu.

- Comment sais-tu que … ?

Drago se posait la même question. Ils avaient fait des recherches et n'avaient rien trouvé sur ce Toni Moreno. C'était presque comme s'il n'existait pas. _D'où Devka tenait-elle ses informations ?_

- La seule chose que tu dois retenir, Moreno, c'est que je le sais. Comme je sais que tu as une jeune sœur, heureuse en ménage et mère de deux jeunes enfants. Ou que ta mère est la pensionnaire d'une petite maison de repos dans le sud-ouest de la France. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Car ce serait ta faute, uniquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Tu ne sais pas non plus à qui tu t'attaques, Toni. Le coupa Devka.

Elle s'était légèrement inclinée vers lui. Quelque chose d'infime avait changé dans son attitude, ce qui la rendait très menaçante. Drago se demanda jusqu'où elle était prête à aller, à quel point ce rôle lui collait au corps. Il avait devant lui une inconnue. Il voulut reprendre la parole, changer la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais elle poursuivit, imperturbable :

- Tu t'en es pris à ceux qu'il ne fallait pas. Tu n'aurais pas du. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, on ne te l'a pas dit. Pour toi, c'était juste rouer de coups un type, dans son appartement. Mais crois-moi, tu le regrettes déjà.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? rétorqua-t-il, ayant repris contenance.

- Parce que tu es déjà mort.

La voix de Devka était extrêmement froide, mais un sourire moqueur naissait sur ses lèvres. Drago la regardait avec perplexité. Puis tout bascula.

Des coups de feu claquèrent dans les airs. Cinq. Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir, de réaliser, ou même de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il eu l'impression de ne clore ses paupières qu'un court moment, un instant infime. Quand il les rouvrit, les hommes à la table étaient morts. Chacun une balle au milieu du front. Devka affichait une expression indescriptible. Elle avait des éclaboussures de sang sur le visage. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite. _J'ai à peine cligné des yeux_. Et Devka qui le fixait, son sourire moqueur qui ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres. Il avait le désir urgent de la frapper. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Elle lut l'incompréhension, le dénuement sur son visage.

- Il s'en est pris à la mauvaise personne. Dit-elle simplement.


End file.
